<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Stories by ArtzIZ1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235310">The Secret Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtzIZ1/pseuds/ArtzIZ1'>ArtzIZ1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2kim, F/F, Fluff, KangBi, Yulyen, kkuchaeng, other pairings are cameo, yenyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtzIZ1/pseuds/ArtzIZ1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of One-Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena &amp; Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Melody to her Panorama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't put any warnings on archive, although there might be some that would contain strong language. But don't worry, I'll give a mature warning on the chapter if there's any strong language in it.<br/>Encouragement and Constructive criticism is totally welcome.<br/>To those following me in AFF and Wattpad, the arrangement of story is a bit different because I haven't moved my other OS here. So, it would start with the newest one to the oldest one.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The run out of muse artist went into hiding to look for her passion once again. In her hiding, she met up a lady who would bring back her muse and passion in art.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panorama, a scenic view, had been painted through Yena’s eyes in how she saw it, how she took it and how she perceived that moment. Yena was called as the Monet of the modern world. Art lovers competed to get her work. The rich tried to get her to paint for them. Yena got everything she had ever wanted, the wealth, the fame but those also became the reason she lost her drive to paint. She ended up questioning herself what everything was for when she couldn’t feel or see her own art any longer. That’s when she decided to leave everything behind. She left all of her art supplies, her weapon to make what she saw and felt came to live in the form of painting. Her studio that once always filled with the smell of fresh paint was only filled with stale air and how colourful canvases always scattered against the wall were now only left with the white dusty ones.</p>
<p>The first person to hear about her plan of leaving was Yujin, her best friend, her sister. Yujin supported Yena with that idea after she listened to Yena’s long talk. There was no longer the need to stay when Yena no longer drew and painted from heart but merely felt obligated to do so. Yujin didn't want to force Yena to stay knowing how ones could lose themselves and simply became the puppet to their work. So, Yujin became the accomplice that hid the artist from the world.</p>
<p>“Unnie, just call me if you need anything, okay?” Yujin told Yena before leaving the older one to her own bedroom in the house that according to Yujin was rented to Yena, for as long as she needed.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I could get it by myself. I come to hide, to clear my head, doesn’t mean I suddenly couldn’t do anything.” </p>
<p>Yena walked towards the huge sliding door that showed her the view of the beach. It was therapeutic for her already. Maybe she should take a walk later, enjoying the view of this new place. Staring out of the huge glass door for a moment, she then walked back into the deep of the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you alone now, unnie. I’ll come to check on you on daily basis.”</p>
<p>Yena nodded at Yujin, assuring the younger not to worry too much about her although seemingly she failed to do that. She knew Yujin was worrying about her the moment she told the younger of her plan and Yujin had been hiding that from her too. Well, Yujin wasn’t really a very good liar.</p>
<p>Yena watched Yujin walked out of the house and soon enough she heard the car started and the screech of the wheel and the cement of the driveway as the car pulling away from Yena’s new safe haven. Yena let out a sigh, happy facade was off her face since there wasn’t anyone but herself. She really wished that this place could give her drive and passion back. She walked to the suitcase on the corner of the room and started to unpack and change. Yena then took a warm shower before getting some rest that she needed so much.</p>
<p>That afternoon, Yena took a little walk around her neighbourhood on where she was staying. She walked towards the beach but ended up on the small hill instead as she didn’t want to get sand in her shoes. She sat down on the ground and hugged her knees as she stared out into the horizon. Nothing came to Yena’s mind but peace. It’s been a while she felt so peaceful. She had her eyes closed while enjoying the warm sunlight and also the sea breeze that hit her body, the smell of sea filling her nostrils.</p>
<p>Laughter came to break the silence. Yena’s eyelids fluttered open to see a group of friends were spending time on the beach. Somehow the energy made Yena smile. The laughter was just so free. It’s what happiness should be, something that she hadn’t felt for quite some time. So, the rest of her time spent with her watching that group of friends that spent time on the quiet empty beach.</p>
<p>Sitting down on the hill had become Yena’s habit. Every morning and every afternoon Yena would be on that hill, just sitting looking out to the horizon, paying attention to the people coming around the beach or having her eyes closed and relaxed herself up. Sometimes she would get some coffee, soda or water to keep her staying fresh as she spent her time there.</p>
<p><em>Stranger</em>. Yena first saw her under the sunset. That person was glowing as she ran around the beach, spinning her body around as she danced, the excitement exuded from the latter. Tired, that person sat down on the wet sand, staring out towards the sun set, her back facing Yena. That stranger had managed to lure Yena’s attention. When melodious voice filled the air, at that moment, Yena knew she would come back for more. </p>
<p><em>Anticipation. </em>The next day, Yena came back to the usual spot on the hill with a little wish to find that lady, the lady under the sunset she called. Maybe it’s her lucky day, or maybe it’s fate. She saw her again. That day, the lady just sang. Her voice blended into air — not piercing the silence that made one jolted awake or winced but harmoniously travelled with the silence, like a whisper—to the ears of the listeners. The bland and boring day of Yena’s was then coloured into life as the artist learnt what emotions were once again.</p>
<p><em>Waiting.</em> There’s a period where her lady under the sunset didn’t appear on the beach at all. Nevertheless, Yena waited. Honestly, it made Yena worried even when she didn’t know her at all. She’s too used to having that lady around as company despite that they didn’t know one another. She loved that lady’s voice and overall presence.  </p>
<p><em>Excitement</em>. That’s what Yena felt when she saw a glimpse of <em>her, </em>running on the wet sand, bubbling with energy. The corner of Yena’s lips twitched, making her smile, erasing her once bored face. As usual, that lady sat down on her usual spot, just somewhere across Yena’s view. It’s like the two of them shared the same spot but in a different kind of way. Then, Yena heard her sing. It’s weird what she’s feeling. It’s like they noticed one another, feeling one another’s presence but still, the two of them were strangers.</p>
<p><em>Curiosity</em>. The more Yena spent her time there with the beautiful stranger, the more she grew curious of her lady under the sunset. Why was she there? Was she also escaping the harsh world? Was she finding herself? What’s the reason for her to be there? Those questions stayed in her head because Yena didn’t have the courage to go and ask the stranger, just like the coward she was. She was good in speaking with her art but with words, she’s terrible.</p>
<p><em>Awake</em>. Silently she watched the back of the stranger, as usual. She watched the little acts or small gestures of the stranger. She would close her eyes and listened when the lady sang. At some point, Yena felt like a creep but it’s not like she was stalking that person, it’s just that person always came to her line of view. Hugging her knees, unconsciously her fingers traced patterns on her jeans while she stared on the silhouette of her lady under the sunset with warm feeling in her chest. Slowly closing her eyes, everything was flashing behind her eyelids, giving her the realisation that she needed.</p>
<p><em>Tingle</em>. The image of the stranger never got out of Yena’s head. It made Yena restless and at each close of her eyes, all she could see was the back of the stranger. It’s in the middle of the night and Yena got out of the bed, pulling the curtain to the side to look at the night view out of the sliding door of her bedroom. It’s dark outside but she could hear the whisper of the waves, lulling everyone in the neighbourhood to sleep. She stared at the starry sky, wondering if the stranger that made her restless was having a good night sleep. It’s funny how that lady occupied her mind when Yena barely knew her. Yena felt that itch, that tingle, that urge which ask her to get that stranger out of her mind. Yena sighed, knowing if she didn’t do so, she would continue to be restless. So, she rummaged through the entire house just to look for papers and pencil or pen, anything that works for her to draw. The night was spent without sleep as the artist sat on the balcony drawing until she ran out of paper to draw. Without Yena realised, that lady had turned into her muse.</p>
<p>The next day, Yena went to shop for art supplies. She got every canvas that she could get her hand on, paints, brushes, sketchbook, just mentioned any art supplies, Yena had it on her cart. She got her coffee and sandwich on her way back. Yena chuckled at her own craziness as she arranged the art supplies .</p>
<p>“Just what you do to me?” </p>
<p>Yena set the canvas up to the wooden easel, just right on the balcony. Good weather, good mood, everything was perfect to Yena. For the first time after a while, she was free. It’s like the stranger broke all the shackles in her and guided her back on track. Picking up her brush, she dipped it on the paint as she started her day with the first stroke of brush, giving colour and life to the white canvas.</p>
<p>Emotions ran free. Strokes after strokes of brush that didn’t seem to stop. One canvas after the other. The next thing Yena knew, she had ran out of canvas to draw on and it was already in the afternoon. She tossed her brush to the bowl of water and sat down on the chair, sighing softly. She wasn’t yet satisfied with it. She could draw more, paint more but she knew she needed a break too. Looking at her watch, it’s almost time for her usual visit to the beach. So taking the coffee and sandwich she bought earlier, she headed towards the beach. She definitely didn’t forget to bring a sketchbook and pencil along with her.</p>
<p>Sitting on her usual spot, Yena placed the plastic cup of coffee, her sketchbook and pencil by her side. She opened the wrapping to her sandwich and took a bite as she watched the view. Just a second passed in munching her sandwich, Yena’s hand itched to draw once again. Opening the sketchbook with her right hand, she took the pencil and started sketching while her left hand holding on the sandwich. </p>
<p>When she finished her sketch, she found <em>her</em> sitting on the sand, bathing in the sunset. The glow, the perfection, she saw, for the first time, Yena didn’t think she could capture it. Is it possible to fall in love with someone’s back? Yena asked herself that question. She never shared words with that person. The person didn’t even know her presence. Could this even be called as love? It could be that she fell in love with the figure she made in her mind, her muse.</p>
<p>So close and yet so far. Yena would never have that courage to call out to the stranger who’s sitting across her on the beach under the hill. All she could be was the shadow on her back, silently admiring the stranger. She smiled when she saw the stranger in a good mood and she would frown when she saw the stranger wasn’t in the good mood. At times, she heard the stranger talked, seemingly to her but Yena didn’t think so.</p>
<p>Another afternoon filled with Yena drawing her stranger. Old sketchbook on the side, papers slightly poking out from in between the sketchbook and the new one on her lap, opened and the white page filled with halfway done sketch of the stranger. She felt her phone vibrated, disturbing her drawing time. She placed her pencil down to check on her phone. Suddenly a strong wind blew, Yena didn’t manage to stop the cover to her sketchbook, causing the drawings that she slipped into the book to be blown away by the wind. Yena silently cursed, felt annoyed by the sudden misfortune as she covered the sketchbook and tried to catch the papers.</p>
<p>Yena stopped when she reached the edge of the hill, looking down she saw the papers flew towards the stranger. She saw the lady turned around because of the sudden disturbance to her alone time. For the first time ever, Yena saw the gaze of the lady directed to her. Yena knew that the lady was beautiful but the view she was seeing right now, left her in awe. Her mind couldn’t process anything. All she wanted was to have this moment captured forever in her painting. </p>
<p>She was expressive. That’s what came to Yena’s mind as Yena watched how the lady’s expression changed. Yena saw the stranger went to pick up one of the papers that got scattered around, some near her feet, some a bit further and some more was started to get washed by the waves. The moment Yena saw it happening, Yena felt like hiding herself as she couldn’t stop herself from blushing. It was an extremely embarrassing moment for the artist. </p>
<p>The lady looked at the sketch. Her expression showed the confusion she felt. Slowly her smile grew though, looking at the beautiful sketch in her hand. It really captured that moment. The lady raised her head and looked at Yena, her smile remained although a playful raised of eyebrow could be seen the lady’s face. She raised her hand then, showing Yena the sketch as if demanding an explanation.</p>
<p>Nervous Yena could only nod as an answer, meaning she did draw that before she slightly shrugged from the uncertainty. Yena wanted to run away or at least hide somewhere. For sure, she didn’t want that lady to see her. She was never good in human interaction because it tend to make her nervous. Yena could feel herself smiling but it must be an awkward and nervous one. </p>
<p>“Hello there. I’m Yuri.” The stranger shouted as she waved her hand at Yena, still holding onto the piece of her drawing.</p>
<p>“Uh.. I…” Yena barely could get a word out and she heard the most carefree laughter coming from the stranger, Yuri. Yena saw Yuri was smiling as Yuri waited for her to talk. Yena shuffled slightly on her feet and then slapped her cheeks to gather her courage and earned another laughter from Yuri.</p>
<p>“I-I’m Yena.” Yena could feel herself almost combust from all these nervousness she was feeling. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Yena.” Yena’s heart started to race and warm up when she heard that melodious voice called her name. Yena’s smile grew to return the smile given to her by Yuri. This time it’s a sincere one, somehow feeling at ease because of the warmth that she was feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that day, Yena grew closer to this stranger,Yuri and she learnt that she was a singer to a live band that often performed on the beach nearby, entertaining people who came by to visit and enjoy the night view. Totally different beach from where they usually spent their afternoon because the beach where they were in was more of a secluded one, only the locals knew about it. </p>
<p>They still spent their afternoon like usual, Yena watching over Yuri’s back although now the two properly exchanged a conversation. There was time when Yuri would surprise Yena and came to the hill and sat next to Yena instead. Yuri would watch Yena sketching, random things or person this time since her regular subject had turned to sit by her side. It was fine to Yena though since her muse for her art had come back and drawing or painting was no longer felt like a burden. All of that thanks to Yuri. There would also time when Yena would go to sit next to Yuri by the shore, especially whenever she felt Yuri wasn’t in a good mood and needed company. At least, it’s what she could do after Yuri had turned into someone who held a huge role in her life.</p>
<p>As they grew even closer, spending time together in the afternoon was no longer enough. One sunset, Yuri asked Yena if she wanted to watch her perform which Yena was so eager to agree on. So, that night Yena came to watch Yuri perform and ever since then, Yena certainly was around every single time. Sometimes, she would even catch dinner with Yuri first and went to Yuri’s performance together. </p>
<p>The sketches piled up even more as the time passed. Yena would always be around the singer, silently drawing the latter. Now, it wasn’t only limited to the back of the singer. Every single time she drew the latter, she felt happy and free. The admiration from afar had turned into something more than that. Now, she was certain of the feeling that was in question when she started to draw the singer, because it really wasn’t hard to fall in love with Yuri. </p>
<p>Yuri would occasionally peek in the work which Yena tried to cover as fast as she could and would end up in stuttering mess as she tried to push Yuri away from her work. Yena would also whine on how Yuri would think of her as a creep which Yuri assured multiple times that she didn’t think so. While Yena was embarrassed to show Yuri her work, Yuri was so curious of it, although Yuri did stop after some point because she didn’t want to make the artist felt uncomfortable around her.</p>
<p>It’s not just Yena who learnt who Yuri was. It applied to Yuri too. She learnt that Yena was a famous artist that disappeared from the art world. She didn’t hear it from Yena but from Yena’s best friend, Yujin who thanked her one day for bringing back Yena’s passion in art, after their gathering in one of the restaurants for dinner. That day, Yujin also brought back most of the paintings Yena had done because Yena was running out of space in her vacation house.</p>
<p>Days continued with their usual routine although the days of Yena watching Yuri’s back was getting less and less because the singer refused to sit alone and would go find Yena by the hill or drag Yena to the beach with her instead. Yena would just laugh at how Yuri would ramble on how Yena was still choosing to sit alone when they’re friends now. The afternoon routine would continue with dropping by Yena’s place to have a shower, having dinner together, Yena accompanying Yuri performing before Yena walking Yuri home. </p>
<p>Nowadays, Yena didn’t even bother to hide her work anymore. She had grown used to with Yuri’s presence. It’s like Yuri had always been a part of her life. Yuri sometimes came to visit her in the morning too, simply chilling at her place as she painted. Yuri mostly would just watch so that she wouldn’t disturb Yena. Sometimes, Yuri would sing as she kept Yena company which Yena loved so much.</p>
<p>Yena’s bandmates, Hyewon, Chaewon and Minju, even thought that they’re dating from how domestic their so-called friendship was. Yena didn’t even know how she should name their relationship. She didn’t find the need to. It’s comfortable just the way it was.</p>
<p>“You should take a break.” Yuri told Yena from the chair she was sitting on the balcony where Yena was painting.</p>
<p>“Gotta finish this though.” </p>
<p>“What can I do to make you stop?”</p>
<p>“Be my panorama.” Yena blurted out without much thinking. Her brush stroke stopped when she realized the weight in her words. </p>
<p>The silence suddenly felt heavy. Yena dropped down her brush and she looked at Yuri whom had a surprised look on her face, totally didn’t expect what Yena just stated to her. Yena didn’t know what she should do or act. Fear slowly engulfed her. Just what had she done. She definitely was going to ruin her friendship with Yuri.</p>
<p>“Uh... forget about it. Let’s go and have some coffee.” Yena quickly said, definitely trying to distract Yuri from what she had said earlier and the look on Yuri’s face was indecipherable, a borderline of being upset and that Yuri turned extremely quiet around Yena after that. </p>
<p>That afternoon, Yena went disappearing on Yuri, fleeing from her overwhelming emotions for the singer. Yena didn’t think she could face Yuri, somehow convinced with the whole idea that she had ruined their friendship.</p>
<p>That night for the very first time Yujin scolded her best-friend who’s older than her from her stupidness. She didn’t understand why Yena must be such a coward. For the very first time, Yujin didn’t stand by Yena’s side and support her. She felt like Yena just wasted a great chance in love.</p>
<p>That night also became the very first night Yena spent in longing someone. Closing her eyes only brought her to the good time in Busan. She didn’t know she would miss Yuri that much. It’s like she left a huge part of her in Busan. All she had right now was the reminiscences of her time there and the shadow of <em>her</em>, Yuri.</p>
<p>That night Yuri found empty house and she hated Yena for being a coward for the very first time, for not listening to her first before Yena got ahead of herself. Yena should give her some time to think first when Yena suddenly dropped such a huge bomb on her and waited for her to make her decision. Then, Yena could decide to stay or leave, instead of running away like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks passed after that incident. Yena was asked to put up an exhibition which Yena agreed on to distract herself from one particular lady whom she couldn’t get her out of her mind. She felt like going to Busan but like how she always was, a huge coward, she couldn’t bring herself there.</p>
<p>The exhibition was held in the afternoon and Yena was the one arranging the whole thing herself because this time the exhibits held a special place to her heart. It’s her story, her journey in getting back her muse. She placed the tag 'Stranger' on the display on the painting that she first draw her muse. She continued one by one until the moment that sort of became the breaking point, when they properly looked at one another in the eyes, the central piece of her exhibition. She stopped until that piece because she still didn’t know the end story of this entire exhibition, maybe not ever unless she suddenly found her courage. </p>
<p>When it’s the opening hour Yena saw people slowly pouring in and went to look at her paintings. This time none was for sale, no matter how much people were offering it for. It’s a personal collection according to her. Time passed until it’s the time for the main event, to reveal the central piece of Yena’s work that was still kept hidden. </p>
<p>“Time to introduce the central piece.” Eunbi, Yena’s art manager, said aloud to gather the people around. </p>
<p>The curtain was pulled up, revealing the painting that was kept hidden. ‘The lady of the sunset’ was written on the card that was hung under the painting. It showed a short haired girl with a white dress, looking at the onlookers, papers raining down the girl with the orange sky of sunset as the background. The girl had mellow gaze but her face was adorned with a really beautiful smile that could enrapture those looking at her.</p>
<p>“Can you tell us a bit of it?” Eunbi asked Yena.</p>
<p>“As you all know, I went disappear from this world of art. I lost my drive and my passion until I saw her. She's the one who brought  my passion back. To simply put it, she is my muse.” Yena answered, didn’t want to delve too deep into it. She also had told Eunbi about it beforehand. Yena also did her best not to sound nervous because she could see the people crowding around her. She really wanted this to end as she didn’t like all the attention came towards her.</p>
<p>“The exhibition today is all about her. So, hope all of you enjoy it.” Yena told the people who came to visit. She knew there would be questions as she could see the curiosity in their eyes but she wasn’t going to answer. That's why she quickly wrapped it off. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much. Please do continue to look around.” Yena let out a sigh of relief when the attention was no longer at her as the crowd dispersed without getting any scoop. </p>
<p>Eunbi gave Yena a pat on her back and left the artist alone. Yena didn’t go anywhere and remained on her spot. Yena stared at the huge painting of her lady of the sunset. Yena had a smile on her face and it stayed on her face when she sensed someone’s presence by her side. She didn’t look to her side, eyes etched on the painting.</p>
<p>“May I know the ending to this story of your whole exhibition?” The person from her side asked the artist.</p>
<p>“I’m still waiting for her to tell me her answer but I guess I’ll never know it, because I’m such a coward.”</p>
<p>Yena could feel the person next to her stood by her side and looked at the painting as well. It’s easy to go back to that moment. Yena remembered exactly that moment when Yuri turned around and it’s a love at the first sight. Yena counted it as one because that’s the moment she finally properly looked at Yuri and also for Yuri to look back at her. She also remembered watching her muse took one of her sketch from the wet sand to take a look at it before raising her head to give Yena a questioning look. Yena remembered giving her a shrug and a smile as an answer, reminiscing the smile that literally blinded her eyes. She never understood on how falling for a stranger’s back that had become her muse, her story for this entire exhibit but that moment of her muse turning around to give her a proper look would forever etched in her mind.</p>
<p>“So, I’m going to repeat my question that I ask you that day. Will you be my panorama?”</p>
<p>Yena finally tore her gaze away from the painting and looked to her side, to the person whom she fell for on that escape to Busan. Yena didn’t know where she got that courage but this second chance that somehow appeared so suddenly, she really didn’t want to waste it. She had been regretting her decision from running away from Busan ever since.</p>
<p>The lady in front of Yena smiled, her gaze playful as she pondered. If Yena had anything that she could draw on right now, she would be doing so. Yena had this amused look on her face. Until now, Yena still didn’t understand why Yuri could do this to her. Yuri literally made her couldn’t stop drawing. Every moment worth to be captured into her artwork. Stopping the server who walked by to deliver champagne to people around, she took a napkin from him before ushered him away. She took the ball-point pen, she had in the pocket of her suit and started drawing. It brought curiosity to the lady watching now as she got ignored by Yena. </p>
<p>Yuri came to Yena’s side watching Yena had finished her pondering face and was adding another features to her face. In a few minutes a sketch of her was done by the talented artist and Yena tore her gaze away from the napkin and handed the napkin towards Yuri, her muse.</p>
<p>“Here. Another continuation of that painting.” Yena handed it to the lady in front of her, smiling a bit, feeling a bit more relaxed that she finally managed to do her sketch because if not, she knew it would make her restless.</p>
<p>“Do I still need to wait or you’re going to end this brewing curiosity?” Yena asked as she slipped her hand into the pocket of her suit to take two piece of paper. </p>
<p>“I tore this from my sketchbook. Somehow I always end up bringing it around with me.” Yena mumbled as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. </p>
<p>“If I couldn’t get the words out, at least these could represent what I want to say. That’s if I have the courage to go back to Busan. I thought of mailing this to you but.. here you are.” Yena slightly rambled.</p>
<p>Yuri looked at Yena, chuckling at how nervous Yena was. The napkin on her hold was long forgotten. Yuri knew how terrible Yena was with words and how Yena always ran away when she felt too much pressure or when things got too overwhelming. </p>
<p>“These two sketches showed two different ending. So, I’ll hand these to you for you to decide the ending for us.”</p>
<p>Yuri opened up the folded piece of paper. One was a picture of her back alone sitting by the shore as how Yena always saw her. Second one was a picture of her getting one more company by her side, a hand placed over hers on the wet sand as they watched the sun setting together. Even if it’s just a sketch, her heart felt warm. She now understood why people said that Yena was the modern world Monet. </p>
<p>Yuri folded one piece of paper as she came to decide. Well, the decision was made from the moment she turned around to see Yena. Yena slightly gulped when she saw how the decision had been made. Yuri placed the folded piece into Yena’s pocket. Yena was going to slip her hand into her pantsuit to look on what she got for an answer. However, she was stopped to what came to view.</p>
<p>“If you’re not too coward and run away as fast as you could, you’ll get the answer far sooner than now. You’re lucky that I’m no longer mad at you.”</p>
<p>Yuri brought the piece of paper where silhouette of two people sitting next to each other in front of them. Yena swore her heart soar when she saw the piece of drawing that ended all the dreading anticipation Yena was feeling.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… but you know how I am with everything.. and your reaction wasn’t really helping..” Yena reasoned. “And I hope this exhibition doesn’t creep you out.”</p>
<p>“Well.. one needs to think upon that kind of proposal okay? Besides, how could you ask me to forget about it after you ask me that kinda question. It makes you look like you’re not serious and I was extremely upset at that.” Yuri told Yena her side of story on why she couldn’t give Yena a direct response. </p>
<p>“Well.. it’s not like it’s for the first time I see your paintings or sketches of me…” Yuri trailed off as she slightly shrugged. “Besides, it’s a love at the first sight… so I’ll let it have a pass…”</p>
<p>Yena let out a nervous chuckle at the words coming from Yuri. All of this was her fault anyway. At least, now everything had gone to the right track and she had a huge trouble on not moving around from how she was bubbling with excitement at how Yuri told her that she fell in love with Yena at the first sight, just like how Yena did with Yuri. </p>
<p>“So… you just said that you love me?” Yena couldn’t help but teased Yuri.</p>
<p>“Let me consider that again.” Yuri teased Yena back, pretending that she was going to walk away.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’m just kidding okay?” Yena caught Yuri’s wrist when she saw what Yuri was going to leave her.</p>
<p>“Jjoyul…” Yena whined to ask forgiveness from the younger, holding Yuri’s wrist with both of her hand to stop Yuri from walking away.</p>
<p>“Those two useless people.” Hyewon mumbled boringly and the group nodded as they were watching from afar. Just from how the couple acted, they knew Yena was making a mess already.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me my hard work would go to waste just like that.” Yujin complained from Hyewon’s side, remembering how she went to look for Yuri because of Yena’s cowardice running away after making a confession without hearing it from the girl that Yena grew to like upon her stay in Busan for her escape.</p>
<p>“I swear if they don’t end up together after I make a long drive from Busan to Seoul in early morning as well. I’ll kill the two of them.” Hyewon sarcastically remarked.</p>
<p>“Be my panorama!” Suddenly the shout coming from Yena silenced the group of friends. Yujin slightly laughed and felt proud that her best friend suddenly could be brave. </p>
<p>Everyone’s attention now was back to the artist who was blushing like mad and this time, she dragged Yuri in it. Yena was dead serious this time and she didn’t want to lose this chance anymore. She could feel her palm getting sweaty and she could feel a bullet of sweat started to trail down her forehead to her nape. Yuri’s face was as red as Yena, totally didn’t expect Yena’s sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Yuri whispered to Yena. She could see everyone staring at them, giving expectant look. Yuri heard people murmured ‘isn’t she the one in the painting?’ </p>
<p>“Be confident? And they won’t go away until you properly give me an answer. I really mean it this time. So stop being mad?” </p>
<p>“I’m not mad.” </p>
<p>“You look like you are.”</p>
<p>The two ended up arguing in a whisper but still Yena didn’t let go of Yuri’s hand. She didn’t want Yuri to slip off her fingers again.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered me..” Yena pouted a bit as she whined again.</p>
<p>“I’ll be your panorama if you become my melody..” Yuri finally gave Yena her answer, a smile finally came upon her face. Suddenly they could hear claps coming from around them. The two got flustered and the redness on their cheeks didn’t have the chance to disappear.</p>
<p>“That’s easy.” Yena told Yuri, agreeing to Yuri’s proposal as she gave Yuri’s hand a gentle tug and brought her away from the crowd and out of the gallery, not minding the eyes that followed each of their movement.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here and properly have a date. I’ve wasted too much time.” Yena told Yuri as they walked on the roadside hand in hand with happy smile on their face.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Yuri asked, now getting closer to Yena as she hugged Yena’s side and Yena had her arm around Yuri’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Anywhere we like.”</p>
<p>“I totally love the sound of it.”</p>
<p>“A-and… I love you.” Yena properly voiced it out this time and Yena saw Yuri broke into a huge smile, the smile that made her fall in love with the singer. Yuri knew it must be difficult for Yena to face her feelings head on and for the artist to do that for her, it really touched her heart deeply.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” The two shared a warm gaze for a few seconds before they continued their walk.</p>
<p>Running away had been Yena’s specialty. She ran away from human interaction towards art and even ran away from art, her escape, after losing her muse. When she found back her muse, she ran away from it, afraid of the emotional implication that came followed only to be haunted by it. Those weeks made Yena realised one thing. She shouldn’t be running away from the most amazing view in her life, the view that she wouldn’t get tired of drawing. So, when she got this second chance, she definitely wouldn’t run away any longer. In fact, starting from now on, she would run towards Yuri, her most amazing view, her panorama.</p>
<p>Yena running away wasn’t really a huge surprise to Yuri. She knew how terrible that artist in interacting with people, with words or showing her emotions. So, when Yena asked Yuri to become her panorama, Yuri knew the weight in that request. However, she didn’t expect Yena to be running away again that fast when she didn’t want Yena to. She wanted Yena to know that Yena was safe around her and that the artist didn’t need to run away from her. Simply put, Yuri wanted Yena to stay. That’s why when Yena asked her once again to be her panorama, she asked the artist to be her melody because she couldn’t imagine herself not singing. It’s just an indirect way for her to ask Yena to stay and become the most important part of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wish, Luck and Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas and enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s that time of the year, the holiday season. Christmas and New Year were coming. Everyone was happy which clearly shown by the smile on their faces. Yuri was sitting in the coffee shop, staring out of the huge glass that’s separating the warm cozy coffee shop from the cold weather outside. Yuri was the only person who’s alone in that crowded coffee shop. Everyone was with their friends, family or lover. It’s quite pathetic when she thought how lonely her Christmas would be.</p><p>Yuri rested her chin on her palm, staring out to the crowd walking on the roadside. Hyewon came to her mind for a split second, her ex-girlfriend. They broke up a few months ago because their love died down as time passed. Yuri still hoped that the older had a happy Christmas and not lonely like how she was. Yuri sighed softly and felt slightly sad about it but she tried not to because it’s already sad enough for her to be alone and she didn’t need the heartbreak to add in the list. </p><p>“Unnie… wait for me…” </p><p>Yuri saw two kids running, the one on pink jacket chasing after the one in yellow jacket. It brought a small smile on her face, seeing the kid in yellow jacket ended up stopping and waited for the other before holding hands and walking together. </p><p>What Yuri saw, reminded her of her first love, the love that was too young for the two of them but still to Yuri the best one that she ever had. She did feel that what people said on how first love never dies was kinda true because that kind of love always has special spot in one’s heart, especially if it’s a story like what Yuri had. Reminiscing about her first love at least made her heart felt warm. </p><p>Yuri’s story wasn’t something extraordinary. It’s just a common love story like how everyone’s story was, not even too much difference with her relationship with Hyewon. Yuri only had two love relationships, one with her first love and the other was with Hyewon. The only difference between the two relationship was that Yuri and her first love let go each other’s hand because of love instead of out of love. </p><p>
  <b>“If we are destined to be together, we’re bound to meet again.”</b>
</p><p>Yuri smiled at that words that rang in her mind. Closing her eyes, she could even feel the warmth of being in <em>her </em>embrace. She remembered their goodbye very clearly. Right in front of her doorsteps both unwilling to let go, knowing it’s their last meeting. </p><p>
  <b>“No matter what.. you’ll always have a spot in my heart, Yuri-ah…”</b>
</p><p>
  <em>“You too, in mine, unnie…”</em>
</p><p>Yuri saw the older pointed to her chest where her heart was. It’s like a promise to Yuri back then, a really special one or maybe that she’s still young back then, believing on the words that probably wouldn’t happen at all. She didn’t even know if the older still remembered the things they said when they were together or it’s only her for thinking it’s the best relationship in her eyes. Nevertheless, she couldn’t deny that it’s one of the best memories she had, the time she had with the older. Despite that she didn’t want to admit it, the older always stayed in her heart and never left. </p><p>Sure, Yuri and her first love let go of one another’s hand. Even so, during that time, Yuri still loved the older until Hyewon came to her life. Hyewon took most of the space in Yuri’s heart, slowly pushing Yuri’s love for her first love into a corner that one tend to forget until that person who took the most space in their heart walked away and that’s when one see that one thing that got left forgotten, tucked in the corner. That’s probably the best way to describe what Yuri was feeling right now when her feelings for her first love came to take the space in her heart back. </p><p>
  <em>“Unnie, I love you..”</em>
</p><p>Yuri remembered saying that over and over that night and she remember how the older smiled before returning the words each time. Maybe that’s why Yuri felt it was special, her relationship with <em>her. </em>Whenever Yuri said ‘I love you’, the older never responded in ‘I know’, ‘yes’, or words of confirmation in general. It would always be ‘I love you too’. The older would return the love as much as given if not more. </p><p>
  <em>“Unnie, don’t look back when you walk away, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay. Let’s pretend that it’s not goodbye. We’ll meet again tomorrow.”</b>
</p><p>The older definitely didn’t look back but Yuri remembered how the older fisted her hand, her body was so tense as she walked away from Yuri, clearly using every strength that she had not to turn around and walked back to Yuri. Yuri was covering her lips as she watched the older walking away, clearly didn’t want to let the sob come out of her lips. Until now, she could still remember the feeling of heartbreak she felt. It hurt so much that she still could feel the sting until now. </p><p>“Unnie.. how are you? Hopefully, you’re doing good and not lonely like how I am right now.” Yuri whispered her sincere wish to her first love as she gazed out, mind empty and just enjoyed the view of people having fun in this festive season. Yuri sincerely felt happy for all of them, seeing all of their smiles and laughters despite herself didn’t feel the same happiness that all of them felt in this Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Lemon yoghurt and a slice of strawberry cake, please.” The lady in black jacket and blue scarf told the barista after she got into one of the coffee shop. </p><p>“Name, please?”</p><p>“Yena.” Yena told the barista whom nodded as she wrote on the plastic cup before proceeding to the payment. </p><p>Yena stood by to wait for her order. She might be the weird one to order a cold drink instead a hot one in this kind of season. She drank what she wanted to drink and nothing was going to stop her for that. Looking out of the glass door to the people outside as she waited for her order, she indeed felt the change compared to when she was a teenager. Indeed, things changed as fast as a blink of an eye.</p><p>It’s been 12 years since she left South Korea to USA because her father was assigned to watch over the expansion of the company where he was working in, hence her entire family moved to USA. She left her friends and the most beautiful love story she ever had, her first love.</p><p>The barista called out her name and she took the cup of lemon yoghurt and cake to the available seat. She sat down and took a sip of the lemon yogurt. She came back a few days ago because her grandparents said that it’s been a while for them to see all of them. So, this was the first time she came back after leaving. She wanted to return but for various reasons, it didn’t happen until now. </p><p>Did Yena try to move on from her first love? Yes, she did try it with two people named Juri and Chaewon. She met Juri on her second year of high school but the relationship didn’t last long, just for a few months. She couldn’t be in a relationship when she barely could get her first love out of her mind. That’s the reason she ended her relationship with Juri and she remained a single for a few years before she met Chaewon. With Chaewon, the relationship last a bit longer, around 4 years before they called it off. Now, they were best friends and she befriended Chaewon’s girlfriend too, Minju. The two made a great couple and she was happy for them. </p><p>She also learnt one thing from Chaewon. According to Chaewon, Yena never fully loved her, there’s always something holding Yena back. Yena couldn’t figure what that was but maybe she did now. It’s because she never truly moved on from her first love. When people placed the memories and feelings to their first love on the forgotten corner, Yena was one of the few that placed the memories and feelings on display in her heart despite that another person was occupying that space. It didn’t necessarily huge but one knew it’s there. Came to think of it, could that be counted as cheating? No one knew. People think what they wanna think. It could be counted as cheating and at the same time no. It’s always a matter of perspective and choice to the owner.</p><p>Yena never told anyone about it when her first love came into her mind at random moment, like in a simple habit she had now, the lemon yoghurt and also the strawberry cake. This kind of thing happened too when she’s with Juri or Chaewon. She would order and eat but she wouldn’t tell them about her first love. It’s not the right thing to do. This was a habit that got rubbed off on her when she’s being so close to someone. It didn’t necessarily mean she cheated on Juri or Chaewon when she never contacted her first love, ever since she left. </p><p>This entire thing was the main reason that she and her first love decided to let go each other’s hand. It’s not because they didn’t love one another. It’s because they love each other’s so much that they didn’t want to stop the other to be better. Yena didn’t want to hinder her first love on possibly having a much better love than that she could offer once she moved away. Rather than they hurt and hated one another in the end or cheat behind one another’s back, it was better this way. Besides, they also didn’t want their love for one another to stop them to run after their dream when they couldn’t be around to support one another. Yes, there was pain that couldn’t be forgotten but at least when there were times they remembered about it, like how she was now, it’s all a good and happy one. Well.. except for the day when she walked away from her. </p><p>Yena smiled by herself. It’s funny how her mind would make her reminisce of her first love. Maybe it’s because of the weather or that she never moved on from her first love. None of that actually mattered. Missing someone could come and go as they like and when it happened, Yena would take it as traveling to her memory lane. Yena learnt one thing though, missing her first love always came whenever she’s lonely and especially on winter, the season that her first love loved the most. </p><p>Taking a bite of the strawberry cake which directly melt in her mouth. The corner of her mouth started to form a small smile as her mind brought her back to those times when she’s with her first love, Yuri.</p><p>
  <em>“Unnie, wait for me.” Yena heard Yuri called for her after she playfully ran away from her girlfriend. She loved to joke around like that with the younger. When she saw the pout on Yuri’s lips, she would stop. She never wanted to make the younger upset. When the younger caught up with her, she would intertwined their fingers and continued their date for the day. She remembered to make silly face, tell a joke or kiss the younger’s cheek, just to erase the pout on the younger’s face that she had created earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of them visited the coffee shop after school as usual for their little date. Getting in and making their drink order, iced americano for Yena and lemon yoghurt for Yuri before they got stuck in picking their cake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Which one do you like?” Yuri asked from next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if both of us point on it together?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Two.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Three.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two pointed to the strawberry cake. Yena pointed on it because it looked really fresh and the strawberries definitely caught her eyes. Yuri pointed on it because it had always been her favorite. The two laughed at the choice of cake they made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not for the first time they did that. Whatever Yena’s pick would end up as Yuri’s pick and vice versa. The two pretty much always had the similar taste. Both dislike mint chocolate ice-cream. For the other dislikes that one had and the other didn’t, they pretty much had each other covered. When Yuri couldn’t finish any spicy food, Yena would be around to help her. When Yena ate something that got red bean or green tea, she would give it to Yuri. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should we get the same one or should I order chocolate one so that we could have various flavour?” Yena asked the younger for her opinion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unnie, order the chocolate one so we could share it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, the two ended up with chocolate and strawberry cake, iced americano, and lemon yoghurt that they shared with each other happily that afternoon.</em>
</p><p>Now, Yena could only hope that Yuri was fine and happy despite that she wasn’t by the younger’s side. Whomever that was by Yuri’s side, she hoped that that person could only bring happiness for the younger, someone who really worth all the happiness in the world. </p><p>She still remembered what she told the younger that day. If they were destined to be together, they were bound to meet. So, if she met the younger in this visit, which most likely was impossible to happen, she would want to be Yuri’s friend. She didn’t necessarily need to go back to become Yuri’s girlfriend because at this point, she was content to be able to be just part of Yuri’s life.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Yuri took the white padded jacket that she placed on the arm of the chair she was sitting and put it on before the yellow scarf came followed. Yuri walked towards the door, standing behind it for a few seconds too long, preparing herself for the cold that was going to hit her body the moment she made her steps out of the warm and cozy coffee shop that she had spent the last few hours in. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and slightly shivered from the cold wind that came to hit her body before making her way out.</p><p>Yuri followed the roadside, various stalls on the side, shops along the road which Yuri would stop by to look at if there’s something pick her interest. Her feet brought her into a record shop, it’s a place she often visited with Yena. The two had hobby to listen to songs and they always went there on their date whenever they stumble upon one.</p><p>Yuri picked up the provided headphone and put it on. BTOB-Blue’s Stand by Me was played in it and Yuri stopped herself from changing the record, simply standing there to listen. She could relate to this song so much that she needed to blink away her tears a few times because of it. It reminded her of Yena way too much. It also contained message that she would probably want to say to the older so much. She totally didn’t expect her day to end up in reminiscing about Yena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stay by my side a little longer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay a little more so I can smile when I see you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If there is no one next to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll just be behind you, just stay by my side</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I closed my eyes without thinking. I was afraid you’d</em>
</p><p>
  <em>get erased – My heart aches, I can’t forget you, like a fool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Break up songs that I hated are comforting me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m thinking of you a lot right now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuri ended up listening to that song until it ended with flashes of her memories with the older played in the back of her mind, bringing her to the time the older would give her a back hug before stealing the headphones off her or pressing her ear to the headphone to listen to what she was listening, the time the older would lean against her as they listened to song side by side, the time they exchanged headphones to recommend the songs that they thought was nice, and the time they randomly picked a record for one another to listen. Sometimes they even competed on whose choice of songs were better although it always ended up with no winner but silly argument between the two before they ended up apologising and laughing. Now, it’s just beautiful memories that brought sad smile in her lips when it came up in her mind. </p><p>She decided to walk away after that, changing her mind in trying to listen to the record she was holding earlier. She returned the record on its original spot before heading out of the store. She couldn’t believe that past memories would hit her this hard today and she blame that one song whomever that left it there to play and not returning it back. She would just clear her head off with a walk. It wasn’t supposed to end up in her missing the older even more. It’s been 12 years since they parted ways and she wasn’t supposed to still feel that much for Yena. The older most probably had forgotten about her. She reminded herself that over and over again to stop herself to feel the heartbreak she felt that night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yena unlocked her phone to buy the song from BTOB-Blue’s that she listened to earlier in the record store, a song that she picked out of random to listen to on whether it’s good or not. Somehow the song reminded her of Yuri and she definitely needed to get that. In a way, the song gave her a sort of comfort to their story. Waiting for the song to finish getting downloaded, she went to look for her earphones. Plugging the yellow earphones in, she played the song the moment it finished downloaded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I see you again by chance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will I be completely fine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if someone is next to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will I be able to smile?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back then, saying goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was it so easy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I thought this would pass quickly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That part of the song was something that she asked herself for numerous times and struck deep in her heart. Came to think of it, most probably the reason for her to avoid coming back was that. Even until now, she couldn’t answer that question. </p><p>Yena finished up her drink and decided to head out to continue to look around. She took a break long enough and time to continue her exploration. It’s still her vacation after-all. Yena hummed along the song as she walked, doing some window shopping along the way. Every footsteps she made only brought her the memories of Yuri, the time she spent with Yuri walking on the road side like this, exploring every cafe, bookstores, records or music store together.</p><p>Yena walked by an arcade and it brought a chuckle from her lips. Too many funny things happened there with Yuri. They indeed played a lot back then. She also remembered getting so many plushies for Yuri from the claw machine that she learnt to master after spending a lot of money. Every single win that she made from the machine, it always brought a smile or a laughter and a cheer from the younger which she loved so much. Even right now, she still could remember the laughter and cheer really well.</p><p>Yena remembered seeing a really huge Christmas tree being set up in the intersection earlier. She decided to go and stop by the tree and took a few pictures of it. She should create memories of this place so she could reminisce once she went back to USA.</p><p>Yena stood under the huge tree after her feet brought her there. A few people were like her, stopping there to take picture or just to admire the tree that was decorated with lights and ornaments. She tilted her head up to look at the star on top of the tree. She couldn’t help but smiled because the moments of spending Christmas with Yuri came back to the forefront of her mind. They always had fun decorating the tree and she would always end up carrying the younger to set up the star on top of the tree. </p><p>“Don’t know why… I miss you so much, Jjoyul.” </p><p>“If Christmas wish was real, then I would wish to see you once again. Even if it’s from afar, I would be content with it. I just want to make sure, you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s not Christmas if one didn’t take a picture with Santa, Christmas decorations or Christmas tree. So, Yuri decided to walk to the biggest Christmas tree that she saw on the location she was in. No one could really miss that out when it’s located on the four-way-intersection. Whatever thoughts she had earlier shouldn’t stop her from being happy and having fun with herself. She had decided to take a few pictures and would pick a few to share it on her social media later on.</p><p>Yuri fished her phone out of the pocket of her jacket. She took a few pictures of the trees before she took a few selfie of herself. At that moment, she felt something cold on her hair before she saw snow started falling, to colour the city with white flakes. It’s one of the many reasons she loved winter. She took a deep breath and cold air filled her lungs but it only freshened her up as a small smile grew on her lips.</p><p>Yuri stood there, phone on her hand as she started to choose the pictures that she wanted to upload. Posting a few pictures, she then kept her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. She looked at the tree, looking at the blinking lights, feeling the snow landed on her cheeks and her face. This view was beautiful and always amazed her. She definitely could feel the festivities now after being gloomy for the entire day. Yuri’s eyes literally shone from the view she saw, twinkling just like the lights on the Christmas tree. </p><p>“Hope that you see this beautiful view too, wherever you are, Yena unnie.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yena was on the other side of the tree. She turned around and was going to walk away but someone bumped onto her. One of her earphones fell off her ear and the person who bumped on her apologising to her repeatedly which she assured that she was fine. When the person walked away, she decided to keep her earphones and that’s when she heard that familiar voice.</p><p>“…..Yena unnie.” </p><p>
  <em>That voice… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That tone…</em>
</p><p>Yena frantically looked around to find the source of the voice, the voice that she would recognise even with eyes close and the tone that she had known by heart.</p><p>
  <em> There’s only one person who called my name that way…</em>
</p><p> Yena had never been more certain after hearing her name that rolled off that person’s lips. It’s her Jjoyul. She definitely wouldn’t lose this chance after it’s being handed just like that to her. She walked around, head turning left and right to look for the particular person. Someone she had been missing for quite some time, not only today.</p><p>Yena then saw her, in her white padded coat and yellow scarf, staring at the tree with that look of awe. Her smile was as beautiful as she could remember. Her eyes still twinkled at the smallest things that cause wonder to the younger. Without Yena realised, she was standing there admiring the younger. Even if she walked away now, she would be happy because of this image that she saw right now.</p><p>Yuri definitely changed. The most drastic change would probably on the younger’s hair. It’s short now but it still suit her. Yuri was taller now too. Her face definitely became more mature but there’s still that childishness that Yena could see. </p><p>It made Yena think. Should she walk away without talking to the younger? Should she throw away this chance? Millions thoughts ran through her mind at that moment and she really didn’t know what to do until she saw Yuri walked away. She watched Yuri’s back as the younger walked away from her. Somehow she felt pain in her heart at the view. Was this how Yuri felt back then? Maybe much more painful than this. </p><p>Without Yena realised, she had started to follow the younger. Yuri was just on her reach. All she needed was to call out. Her heart was screaming out loud at her to just do it, call Yuri. These entire years all she did was yearning for the younger even when she tried to move on which she definitely failed to do so. Her heart was in pain watching the younger’s back that somehow emitted loneliness. Quickly blinking away her tears, she quickly called out before she cowardly backed away.</p><p>“Jjoyul…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yuri continued to look at the tree for a moment. Her lips formed a smile before she turned around to walk away. Deciding that it would be time for her to go home. She walked away until familiar voice stopped her on her track, the voice that she thought she would only hear in her mind and never again in her life.</p><p>“Jjoyul...” </p><p>The nickname that was given by her first love and remained exclusive for the older. When she heard it, she knew it came from no one else other than that particular person, Yena. It directly made her heart raced. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Suddenly she was filled with emotion that she couldn’t control. It came so sudden, just like this unexpected meeting. She might be dreaming. It must be only her illusion to hear that name again. </p><p>Turning around slowly, she saw Yena standing at the opposite end. Yena changed, her face looked much mature now. The older even dyed her hair from her previous black one. The older was taller than she could remember. Overall, the older still look pretty much the same.</p><p>“Yena unnie...” that’s the only thing that Yuri managed to get it out of her lips, still too stunned on what’s going on right now. She always believe in Christmas wish which was really the opposite of the older but she never expected this to happen. She didn’t even wish to meet the older. </p><p>Yuri saw Yena took a few steps closer to her and Yuri felt her gaze got blurry from the tears. She dug her nails into her palm, the pain on her skin told her that she wasn’t dreaming at all. The moment Yuri blinked, she felt the tears ran down her cheeks, the warmth was a contrast to her cold skin. She only felt that for a second because a warm hand already went to wipe the tears away for her. </p><p>“Your habit when you cry never changed.” The husky voice of the older could be heard in a whisper.</p><p>“And you cut your hair.” The older continued, touching the end of Yuri’s soft hair with her fingertips.</p><p>“Unnie... you’re back..” Yuri’s voice slightly broke.</p><p>Yuri saw the older nodded and mouthed ‘yes’ before a small smile appeared on her face. Being this close, Yuri finally could see the tears in Yena’s eyes that the older kept in so Yena didn’t cry in front of Yuri. She could feel the tremble in Yena’s hand. Yuri knew it’s not from cold. It’s from disbelief because she felt the same. It’s like a dream. If this was a dream, she definitely didn’t want to wake up at all.</p><p>“This is real right? I’m not dreaming?” Yena asked.</p><p>“It is.” Yuri held Yena hands and smiled at the older. “It is as real as it could be.”</p><p>“I think, I just got my Christmas wish.” </p><p>“Really?” Yuri curiously asked the older who never believed in this. “I thought you never believe in it.”</p><p>“I don’t because it’s our parents that fulfill our wish, okay?” Yena defended herself. “But today.. it’s different.” </p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“I wish to meet you. And then... a few moments later I heard your voice.”</p><p>“Told you Christmas wish is real.” Yuri fixed Yena’s hair for the older. It just happened. It's just like an instinct to do it. What’s going on between the now felt like they never parted at all. </p><p>“I’m still not going to believe that. Instead, I believe that I’m using all my luck to meet you instead. But I don’t regret about it at all, if it’s true.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s just fate, unnie. Remember what you told me that night?”</p><p>“If we are destined to be together, we’re bound to meet.” Yena started before Yuri continued the last half.</p><p>“Definitely remember that. I think I have it marked somewhere.” Yena thought for a while which made Yuri confused.</p><p>“Are you into tattoo now, unnie?” Yuri asked the older that made Yena laughed out loud.</p><p>“So suddenly?” Yena remarked, didn’t expect that question but not surprised by it at all.</p><p>“No, I am not into tattoo but sometimes I do love to playfully put on tattoo sticker.” Yena told the younger.</p><p>“What I mean is I have it marked here, ever since that day.” Yena pointed to her heart, just like that night when the older uttered those words. Yena didn’t even bother to hide her feelings that she still had for the younger. The look of love in Yuri’s eyes were still so obvious. Yuri literally dropped all the clues that the younger possibly could just so she could get the meaning. </p><p>Yuri could feel her heart started to race again. She felt warm in this cold weather, so warm that she believed that she could walk without the padded jacket, scarf and hot packs. Yena always knew how to catch her off guard with her words. It didn’t necessarily cheesy, like how Yena usually would do. This time was a thousand times better because it’s meaningful and it really warmed her heart.  Yuri believed that she must be blushing right now from what Yena had said.</p><p>Yena was sure that Yuri still held her important in the younger’s life, just like how she was. If not, Yuri wouldn’t remember of what she had said twelve years ago. Like among all the memories they had, why the younger would pick that particular one to say.</p><p>Yuri felt Yena patted her shoulder, cleaning the bit of snow that pile up on her white jacket. Yuri did the same to Yena, even helping the older to fix her loose scarf. To others, they would look more like a couple than exes. </p><p>“Unnie, have you eaten dinner yet? If not we totally should because we definitely need to catch up.”</p><p>“Sure.” Yena agreed to it too eagerly. Her smile showed how happy she was. Yena wouldn’t let this meeting go to waste as she definitely would at least earn a friendship from Yuri.</p><p>Yuri definitely wanted to know what had happened to the older all this time. Their feelings, Yuri definitely could sense it. It’s still there, just waiting for them to be back to one another. All the event that lead to this meeting might just be a sincere wish that got fulfilled, luck or even fate. It’s a mystery that one couldn’t figure out even if they sat down and put a deep thought of it. All that Yuri knew now was that every factor that brought them back together was giving them a second chance at love. If not, that feeling would have died long time ago and got thrown away or buried deep far in their heart and forever forgotten until it perished. The loneliness that Yuri felt earlier was completely erased by now.</p><p>Now that, Yena had found Yuri, she would make sure that there would only smiles adorned their face, like how Christmas should be for everyone and she would turn everyday as Christmas for Yuri.</p><p>The two made purposeful steps side by side. The destination was clear in their head because they wanted the same. Yena right hand brushed against Yuri’s left one. Taking a small step closer to her side, Yena felt her hand brushed against Yuri’s even more this time. Yuri tilted her head to look at Yena and found Yena looking at her as well. The two shared a shy smile before they looked ahead of them as they headed towards a restaurant for a dinner. After contemplating for a few times, Yena slid her hand in Yuri’s left one and intertwining their fingers. It’s still so easy, like it was meant to be there all this time. Yena felt Yuri looking at her, her heart beat crazily in her chest. It felt like it’s going to leap out of her chest. Finally looking back at Yuri, she smiled at the younger, hopefully it wasn’t an awkward one from how nervous she was. Yena could see the surprise on Yuri’s face before the younger smiled so bright, brighter than all the Christmas lights and ornaments around them. She felt Yuri tightened her hold in her hand. That’s when Yena knew it was alright, no more loneliness and missing one another.</p><p>“I’m home.” Only honestly and sincerity could be heard in Yena’s voice.</p><p>“Welcome back, unnie.”</p><p>“And Merry Christmas for us.” The two shared a meaningful smile before they continued walking hand in hand, feeling nothing but warmth and happiness.</p><p>12 years. The two of them knew it wasn’t a short time. They had let go of each other’s hand before and watched each other’s back as the other walked away. They understood the heartbreak of loving at such young age. Now, they’re older and the two were aware of the sparks that still remained in their heart, starting to claim the space that used to be filled by someone else. Fate had brought them back together in this Christmas, a gift for the two. The two definitely would give the relationship that they used to have another chance. There’s no rush as they slowly caught up with one another because this time they were holding each other’s hand tight and neither of them plan to let go.</p><p>The wish was what their heart want. The luck was what made their meeting possible. The fate was what bound them together from their first meeting in the most inexplicable way which brought the two together no matter how far they walked away from each other. In conclusion, those three were just the universe’s way in bringing the two together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Four Seasons and New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yena accidentally confessed and ended up created a routine for her and Yuri.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone~~<br/>Not a new Oneshot, just moving the ones I had in AFF and Wattpad which somehow suits for New Year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s New Year’s eve. Yena, Yuri and her friends were in the park where everyone gathered to celebrate it and at the same time waiting for the fireworks. The gang was leaving Yena and Yuri behind as everyone went there as a couple. Yena and Yuri being the single ones were stuck together although the group sort of knew that the two had feelings towards one another but no one was making a move on it which frustrated the group.</p><p>Yena looked at her side, finding Yuri looking around the park, enjoying the scenery at night. Yuri looked cute in the jacket that seemed to be too big for her, how her hair gleamed from the park lamp that lit Yuri at the right place, making Yuri looked so radiant and it brought a smile to Yena’s face. At that time, Yuri turned around and found Yena smiling.</p><p>“Who are you smiling at, unnie?” Yuri asked, getting closer to Yena and hugged her arms, small smile started to grow on Yuri’s face as she did so.</p><p>The gesture always made Yena’s heart raced and she calmed herself down by saying that Yuri was only cold and seeking warmth from her.</p><p>“No one.” Yena lied.</p><p>Yuri squinted her eyes and her lips started pouting. Yena quickly looked away before she admitted that she was looking at how beautiful Yuri was.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Yena asked Yuri but she got ignored. Yuri even pushed her away, leaving Yena confused.</p><p>Quickly Yena stood in front of Yuri, making Yuri bumped onto her and Yena hugged the younger in her arms tightly so that Yuri got no way to escape.</p><p>“I wonder how I always deal with you all this time. You sulk with no reason.”</p><p>Yuri directly glared at Yena and Yena directly showed an apologetic look. Even at that moment, Yena thought that Yuri was really cute. Well, Yuri would always be cute in any situation which was why she got to learn that Yuri had become her weakness. Everything about the younger was lethal to her.</p><p>“You think I don’t know that you’re lying earlier?”</p><p>Yena should have known that Yuri knew her better than anyone. Sometimes, it’s even Yuri that got the words out of her mind before she did so herself.</p><p>“Seriously though, it’s no one. I just think of something funny.. yeah.” Being a terrible liar, the most unconvincing answer left Yena’s lips and she could even cringe at it.</p><p>So, it ended up with Yuri sulking even more and Yena earned a gentle punch to her chest before Yuri pushed Yena away as she stormed away with Yena chasing behind Yuri.</p><p>“Yuri-ah, wait for me.” Yena shouted but of course, she was getting ignored.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why those two aren’t a couple just yet. They act even more affectionate than us.” Chaewon said as she looked at Yena and Yuri who came to Chaewon and Minju’s view as the couple spent time sitting down on the bench, enjoying the cold and yet fresh air while cuddling against one another.</p><p>“Yena unnie is an oblivious coward. What can you hope for her? Yuri has been dropping hints to Yena unnie all this time and for how many years already? Still, Yena unnie doesn’t make a move on her at all. I should salute Yuri for that, not giving up on Yena.” Minju replied and Chaewon nodded in agreement of how oblivious her best friend could be.</p><p>“If I’m as oblivious as Yena, you’ll give up on me then?” Chaewon wondered, tilting her head to the side to look at the beauty who was hugging her by her side.</p><p>“Most probably.” Minju teased the older before she laughed heartily at the frown on Chaewon’s face at what she had said.</p><p>“I think I would be the one confess to you instead, so you’ll know.” Minju said, slightly blushing before she hid her face against Chaewon jacket.</p><p>Chaewon was happy at what Minju said and she hugged Minju tightly. She was so lucky to get an angel in human form as a girlfriend. Honestly, she wouldn’t wish for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Midnight was getting closer and Yena and Yuri had gathered around her friends. The two stood in the middle, next to their right was Chaewon and Minju and to their left was Yujin and Wonyoung. They were waiting for the countdown and then the fireworks.</p><p>Yena looked at the countdown timer that’s being set up and it’s getting closer to the end of the year. Yena looked at Yuri who’s standing by her side, hyping up by the surrounding. Then she looked to the other side and found Yujin and Wonyoung being affectionate. She was slightly jealous towards the couple around them but there’s no one to blame when it was Yena herself that didn’t have the courage to confess how she felt towards Yuri. Whenever she had managed to gather up her courage, there would always be something to stop her, either someone suddenly came to talk to her or Yuri. As time passed by, her courage diminished more and more, especially lately Yuri had been getting closer to Hyewon and she saw them being affectionate to one another almost all the time. If she didn’t ask Yuri first to hang out with her today, she would lose Yuri to Hyewon because she overheard Hyewon asking Yuri out today too.</p><p>The people on their surrounding cheered loudly because the time was ticking closer to midnight. The countdown might start soon. Yena shouted along and jumped slightly feeling too hyped up. She stopped to stand next to Yuri, taking the younger’s hand on hold. She didn’t want to lose the younger in the crowd. Yuri looked at Yena and they smiled at one another.</p><p>Yena could hear the faint countdown that everyone was doing. She didn’t know what’s going on. Maybe Yuri looked so beautiful at that moment with her pink cheeks from the cold air or maybe it’s the hype of the surrounding, for sure Yena felt like the time was slowing down or even stopped. All she knew was how perfect Yuri was at that moment. When the fireworks happened which making Yuri looked even beautiful from the colourful reflection of light, Yena let out a slip of tongue.</p><p>“I love you.” Yena dreamily muttered. Her voice was silenced by the fireworks and cheering around them.</p><p>Yuri heard it, the most unexpected confession that she had been waiting for a very long time. Finally Yena confessed when she thought that the older wouldn’t ever have the courage to do so. She was surprised by it but in a good way because right now had become the best moment that has ever happened to her.</p><p>Yena could see the change of expression the younger, starting with the gleam of the younger’s eyes, the surprise on Yuri’s face before Yuri showed her the most amazing smile that she had ever seen. She could see relieved in Yuri’s eyes. She then saw Yuri leaned closer. The next thing she knew, she was grabbed by the collar and Yuri’s lips pressed on hers.</p><p>At first Yena was too stunned in returning the kiss, wondering what was going on. When her mind finally registered everything and she could feel Yuri was going to pull away, she quickly wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist, holding her close to her. She returned the younger’s kiss with a smile on her lips. She even wondered if she was dreaming right now. It’s too good to be true.</p><p>When the two broke the kiss with cheeks blooming red and smile on their face, Yena couldn’t help but looked at Yuri with so much love. It’s like all the feelings for the younger was now unlocked.</p><p>“You kiss me?” Yena asked, more like in disbelief that it happened.</p><p>It directly made Yuri angry. <em>Didn’t she say that she loves me? </em>Yuri pushed Yena away and she stormed away from the crowd.</p><p>Their friends of course pretended not to see a thing. But they heard what Yena asked to Yuri which made all of them shook their head.</p><p>Yena was left flustered and confused, didn’t know what to do. Then, she earned a squeeze on the shoulder from Chaewon.</p><p>“I honestly can’t believe you just asked that. Go chase your girl. If you don’t manage making Yuri your girlfriend, never ever said that all of us are your friends.” Chaewon threatened, having enough of Yena’s obliviousness.</p><p>And so, Yena ran the fastest ever in her life to chase after Yuri. When Yena saw the figure of her angry hamster, she ran even faster. Yuri’s angry figure from the back was even cute to her. She slapped herself to keep herself focus and not daydreaming of Yuri at the moment.</p><p>Yena stopped herself in front of Yuri with a sheepish grin. Yuri walked to the side, trying to walk around her but of course, Yena wouldn’t let the latter do that. Yena blocked Yuri’s way again and Yuri raised her head. Yena was greeted with the most adorable pout ever.</p><p>“Dense. Slow. Annoying.” Yuri said with a pout on her lips.</p><p>“Be my girlfriend?” Yena didn’t know from where she got her courage and confidence at that moment but at least that question that she had been meaning to ask for years finally left her lips.</p><p>“What takes you so long?” Yuri scolded Yena and it made Yena pouted this time.</p><p>“Well.. a lot of things come in the way… So.. is that a yes?” Yena being a dense person, asking that question to get a confirmation.</p><p>“I think it’s pretty obvious, unnie, all this time.” Yuri sighed, didn’t even understand why she fell for Yena.</p><p>“You can’t blame me. I keep on getting mixed signals, okay? One moment you’re so affectionate to me. the next time, you’re hugging and kissing Hyewon’s cheeks. Who would have courage to confess after seeing that?” Yena scolded, now letting her jealousy out.</p><p>“It’s not like you didn’t being affectionate to others. I saw you hug Yiren, if not Juri and I don’t know how many others that I didn’t see.” Yuri replied back, in the end the two were sort of arguing and also ended up in staring contest.</p><p>Of course, being the one who understood the younger the most, Yena let Yuri win. Yena held Yuri’s wrist and pulled her to her embrace and Yuri let Yena do so.</p><p>“I’m sorry okay?” Yena caressed Yuri’s cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“I’m also sorry, unnie and don’t ever be that slow again, okay?” Yuri teased the older.</p><p>“I can’t promise to always directly get what you mean but when I don’t, please just tell it right to my face. Okay?” Yena kept a promise to herself to try her best not to be slow and oblivious for Yuri.</p><p>“That sounds good.” Yuri smiled, wrapping her arms around Yena’s neck, as Yena hugged her by her waist.</p><p>That was honestly the happiest moment to the two. This time, it’s Yena who made the first move and leaned closer to close the gap in between them and gave the younger a kiss. It’s just a short and innocent one before she pulled away and once again the two smiled happily.</p><p>Yena held Yuri’s hand and the two walked back to their previous spot to look for their friends. It’s time for them to go back anyway and the two were never felt more complete.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Season changed, from the cold winter into spring. Yena and Yuri’s relationship only grew stronger. The two were always together everywhere they went. Yena was being a lot mindful about Yuri’s feelings and she no longer hugged random friends that she met. Yuri did the same to Hyewon as she no longer being affectionate to Hyewon. Hyewon also kept her distance and no longer asking Yuri out ever since she knew Yena and Yuri were dating. If Hyewon was going to ask Yuri to keep her company, she would ask Yena’s permission to avoid anything that might cause a fight. Sometimes Yena would go with the two and sometimes Yena wouldn’t. Yena had grown to trust Hyewon anyways and she didn’t want to be too controlling of Yuri’s choice of friends.</p><p>Yena was walking around the campus. She was heading to the cafeteria to wait for her girlfriend but she changed her plan entirely when she saw one flower started to bloom in the garden that she walked passed by.</p><p>During these 3 months, Yena had planned up something that she wanted to do for Yuri and also in a way to prove that she wasn’t that slow anymore and that she was brave enough to make a move, because she remembered very clearly that it’s Yuri that kissed her first. So, she was going to change that by kissing Yuri’s first at the very start of spring according to her, which was when she saw a flower bloomed.</p><p>Yena made a crazy run towards Yuri’s building and went to search for her girlfriend. She even asked Yuri’s classmates that she met on the way and they told her that Yuri most probably was still in the lecture hall.</p><p>Yena continued her run and saw Yuri just walked out of the lecture hall, heading to the opposite direction.</p><p>“Jjoyul!!!” Yena shouted which made Yuri slightly jumped in surprised before she turned to face Yena who was making a small run towards the younger.</p><p>“Unnie.. I tho-“ The words were cut off with a kiss on the lips which directly made Yuri blushed.</p><p>The two never kissed each other on lips in public, except on that New Year’s eve. So, this move surprised Yuri a lot but she didn’t dislike it. Yena pulled back with a shy smile and cheeks completely red as she could see everyone was looking at them and now cheering on them.</p><p>Yuri dragged Yena away, head ducking down, still feeling shy from being kissed earlier. The two walked in silence towards the cafeteria. Yuri wasn’t mad at Yena and Yena knew that. The two was just calming down from being all shy at the kiss.</p><p>Yena felt proud of herself that she didn’t turn into a coward and cancelled it at the last second. She was indeed getting more confident and she was happy with herself about it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“It is so hot.” Yena complained for a few times already.</p><p>“Could you stop complaining? Everyone is feeling the same.” Yuri told her girlfriend as they spent one of their summer holiday with their friends at the beach.</p><p>“Maybe you should go swimming, like others do?” Yuri suggested.</p><p>“And leave you alone? Not in a chance. What if random guys hit on you?”</p><p>“You clearly know that I only have eyes on you right?” Yuri told Yena which got ignored as Yena lay down and rested her head on Yuri’s thigh, making it as her pillow.</p><p>“Why this summer is very hot?” Yena complained again.</p><p>Chaewon, Minju, Yujin and Wonyoung threw a worried look on the couple. Yuri waved at them to assure them that they were fine. Yuri wasn’t feeling well and that’s why the younger prefer to sit under the shade while Yena refused to leave her girlfriend even when she felt her entire skin was burning and needed to get into the water.</p><p>Yuri tried to solve the problem Yena had and suddenly she had an idea. She opened the icebox that’s filled with cold drinks that they prepared. Yuri took a can of soda and placed the can on top of Yena’s forehead. That’s when Yena finally shut up and relaxed.</p><p>After a while, Yuri then opened the can of soda and handed it to Yena. Yena got up and sit down, taking the can from Yuri and watched her girlfriend took a bottle of water to drink. Yena was grinning happily now as she gulped down the soda.</p><p>“Thank you.” Yena sounded chirper and Yuri was happy that her girlfriend’s mood was getting better.</p><p>“And sorry too…” Yena continued and Yuri gave a puzzled look.</p><p>“I’m supposed to take care of you and now look. You’re the one doing so.” Yena pouted, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Silly unnie.” Yuri chuckled and patted Yena’s head gently. Sometimes the older could act like a kid and that’s one of Yena’s charm that she fell for. “We take care of each other.”</p><p>“How are you though? Still dizzy?” Yena asked. Now worrying over Yuri after she’s in a completely better mood. The heat was long forgotten.</p><p>“A bit. So, it could be said that it’s getting much better now.”</p><p>“Good then.” Yena said before pattingher thigh a few times. “Lay down. I make a good pillow.”</p><p>Yuri was going to refuse at first but in the end Yuri decided to lay down. Maybe she could close her eyes a bit and let herself rest. The sun’s too bright and it’s not really helpful to stop her from feeling dizzy.</p><p>Yuri fell asleep after that with Yena watching over her, hand absentmindedly brushing through Yuri’s hair. Yena would then looked at their friends who’re playing near the shore while enjoying the view, feeling the warm breeze hitting her skin occasionally.</p><p>Their friends walked back to where Yena was after content with playing in the water. Yuri stirred awake at the loudness of their friends and their friends apologised to her for waking her up but Yuri assured them that it’s alright. Since Yuri had woken up, everyone decided to go back to the hotel they’re staying because everyone was already tired of playing.</p><p>Packing their things and carrying them towards their rented car, everyone walked with their respective couple. Getting into the car, Yena on the driver’s seat, somehow always ended up as the driver of the group and Yuri sat down next to Yena on the passenger’s seat.</p><p>Yena drove them back towards the hotel but halfway to the hotel, suddenly it started to rain. Yena thought that this summer she wouldn’t get any rain and she was almost disappointed because it sort of ruining her plan but it seemed that the universe had a different plan.</p><p>On the red light, Yena looked at Yuri and leaned closer to the younger. She poked Yuri’s cheek to make the younger turned to face her. The moment Yuri did so, she closed the gap, kissing the younger on the lips.</p><p>Yuri was of course left puzzled once more on what was actually going on. Why Yena suddenly kissed her. However, she decided to just go with the flow and returned the kiss, in spite of knowing the risk to be tease by their friends.</p><p>“Yena… we’re still here, you know.” Chaewon stated, rolling her eyes and Minju who’s sitting next to her blushing at the view.</p><p>Yujin had playful smile that’s ready to tease Yena at any moment while Wonyoung exclaimed in a really cute way at the surprising display of affection coming from Yena, knowing how the two tend to be private and this was like the first time they saw with their own eyes Yena kissed Yuri around them.</p><p>When Yena pulled away, Yena glanced to her friends and shrugged, literally ignoring them before taking Yuri’s hand to hold as she drove. Yuri was blushing as Yujin started to tease the two and when Yuri looked at Yena, the older was just as red as she was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Without Yena realised, she had been dating Yuri for more than half a year, 9 months to be exact and it was autumn. Yena and Yuri were walking around the park after their 9-month anniversary lunch. The two had their little date, enjoying the change around them. Everything glowed in yellow, orange and deep shade of orange, almost red as the leaves changed colour from the green ones.</p><p>It’s such a beautiful view for the couple and Yena had been taking pictures of Yuri or Yuri taking hers before the two took more couple selfies to preserve the moment. Occasionally, they would ask someone in the park to help taking a picture of them.</p><p>“Unnie..” Yuri called her girlfriend next to her and Yena looked at Yuri when Yuri called her.</p><p>“What do you think of coffee?” Yuri asked.</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.” Yena agreed to it, knowing it’s a good idea. Besides, she wouldn’t say no to her girlfriend’s request. She walked with Yuri hand in hand towards the nearby coffee shop to continue spending their time together while enjoying the beautiful view of autumn.</p><p>On their way, a yellow leaf fell and landed on top of Yuri’s hair. Yena smiled to herself, if she could, she would even take a picture of this. Yuri looked happy and had a smile on her face. She could even hear Yuri faintly humming a song.</p><p>Yena stopped walking and Yuri turned to look at Yena. The innocent look Yuri gave her made Yena heart slightly raced at the cuteness.</p><p>“Cute.” Yena blurted out unconsciously, making Yuri who heard it, shyly tilted her head down. Random compliments from Yena always caught Yuri off guard and made the younger’s heart flutter.</p><p>Yena took the yellow leaf off Yuri’s head at that moment and Yuri raised her head when she felt Yena touched her hair. Yena showed Yuri the leaf before she tossed it to the ground. Yuri was going to turn around and continued walking but was stopped by Yena on a pull of Yuri’s pink jacket.</p><p>Yena gave Yuri a hug and pressed her forehead against the younger. The two were blushing at the sudden intimacy. Yena could feel her heart beat like crazy right now. Yuri always had that effect on her. It never changed at all.</p><p>Yuri definitely felt the same as Yena and with the sudden display of intimacy and courage like this only making Yuri fell for Yena more. Yuri could see Yena leaning closer to her and she closed her eyes. She felt a soft pair of warm lips pressed against hers and she gently pressed her palm against Yena’s cheek.</p><p>The two pulled away after they felt the need of air. The two could agree that it’s not a brief kiss like what they did on the first two kisses that they did on public. Maybe it’s because they were in such beautiful location that they were lost in their own little world. For sure, the two enjoyed it.</p><p>Yena held Yuri’s hand once more which Yuri turned it into a hug on Yena’s arm as the two made their way to the coffee shop, both having a happy smile on their face that no one could disagree on how they’re glowing in happiness at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri what about this?” Yena asked while trying a green beanie.</p><p>“It looks good on unnie. Red or green?” Yena asked the younger, putting on the red one after she took off the green one.</p><p>Yuri pursed her lips and thought for a moment to think. “Green better, I think.”</p><p>“Then I’ll take the green one.” Yena said before she put on the red one on Yuri.</p><p>“You should get this one.” Yena told the younger, smiling softly, finding Yuri look good on it.</p><p>“You look extremely good in red.” Yena took the red one and decided to buy it for Yuri even before the younger gave her an answer. Yuri could just smile and shake her head. Yena literally vibed with excitement right next to her.</p><p>The two were shopping for Christmas right now, getting Christmas outfits for themselves and presents for their friends. Suddenly, they heard cheering from the crowd, mentioning first snow. The two looked out of the big glass window to see the proof.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Yuri said dreamily, even taking her phone out to take a picture of it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yena took her phone out to take a picture of Yuri instead. She couldn’t resist that because Yuri looked so mesmerising at that moment.</p><p>When the two kept their phone back, Yena cupped Yuri’s cheek, thumbing them gently. Yuri could feel something was going to happen. She could read it in Yena’s eyes. Then, Yena leaned in to peck Yuri’s lips. It’s a brief kiss but still it made Yuri’s heart flutter.</p><p>Yena might not know but Yuri did notice a pattern in all the kisses she received because the older did do it at certain time but she wasn’t sure when and maybe she should ask Yena about it. So, after they made their payment and out of the store, Yuri asked Yena about it.</p><p>“Unnie…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What is it with all the kisses?”</p><p>Yena honestly didn’t expect the younger to notice and she did understand which kisses that was meant by Yuri. Not the ones they shared in private but those that she did randomly in public places no matter if it’s crowded or not.</p><p>“Ah.. I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Yena started, sheepish grin appeared on her face.</p><p>Yuri was listening to Yena while looking at the older as they walked, curious on what Yena was going to tell her.</p><p>“I somehow made it into a ritual for us. At first, I only plan it to prove to you that I’m not slow and that I’m no longer a coward that I would kiss you on the lips at each change of season, no matter where it was. On spring, I would kiss you at the first flower that bloom. On summer, I would kiss you on the first rain that happened. On autumn, I would kiss you at the first fall of leaf. On winter, I would kiss you on first snow.” Yena explained with small voice and small pout on her lips, unexpectedly nervous about it.</p><p>When Yuri heard the explanation, her heart was beating crazily at the knowledge. She didn’t know that Yena would take being brave for her that seriously. Yena indeed only made her fall for the older even more. To others, it might be a small gestures but to Yuri, all these small gestures that made her fall for Yena, the way Yena cared for her and always thought of her although sometimes Yena wasn’t being so blatantly obvious about it.</p><p>Slightly tip-toeing, Yuri gave Yena’s cheek a kiss and Yena looked at Yuri, blushing slightly because she didn’t expect that at all. The couple then smiled towards one another after they locked gaze. The two continued their walk, feeling extremely happy to have one another.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Without the two realised, it’s another new year’s eve. This time the two spent it together and no one else accompanied them. Besides, it’s also their one-year anniversary. So, Yena brought Yuri’s for a romantic candlelight dinner before the two headed to watch the fireworks again.</p><p>Yena and Yuri joined the crowd at the right time. It’s a few minutes before the countdown. When the countdown started, Yena looked at Yuri before the younger unexpectedly grabbed her by the collar. <em>Such a familiar situation.</em> Yena smiled, knowing what’s going on. Yena could see Yuri was smiling as well. Arms wrapped around Yena’s neck and Yena was pulled into a kiss. This time Yena gladly returned the kiss, hugging her girlfriend by her waist and by the time they pulled away, the countdown had ended. The fireworks was sort of a celebration to their anniversary too since it’s when their relationship started. The two looked at each other’s with love and Yena pecked Yuri’s lips once more before they enjoyed watching the fireworks with Yena giving Yuri a back-hug.</p><p>“This would be our ritual. You’ll kiss me at those moment in the seasons and I’ll kiss you at the end and beginning of new year.” Yuri whispered and Yena nodded in agreement, definitely wouldn’t say no to that. She left a kiss on Yuri’s cheek before Yuri returned the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As time went by, their groups of friends did notice this ritual and they did ask the two about the random kisses in public. However, the two would just smile and stated that it’s a secret. That ritual didn’t stop or changed, even after they’re married. Yena would always prove her courage and love to the younger every season and Yuri would always prove hers on New Years. The look and the kiss didn’t and never changed as it was always full of love towards one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silent Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yena silently confessed all this time not to expect Yuri to know until one day, Yuri accidentally caught Yena on action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My late Valentine gift. Hope all of you enjoy it and could make your day slightly better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yena first met Yuri in early winter. The two picked the same wool scarf with duck and hamster printed on it, each person held the edge of it. It’s the last piece on display either it’s because too many people buying it from finding it cute or it’s because it’s a leftover product. Why that item was there didn’t really matter. What mattered was that the two of them ended up pushing the item towards one another, saying that one of them should get it. With Yena’s insistence, Yuri ended up being the one taking it. </p><p>No number exchanged though. It’s just one time thing, like when you made a small talk with someone next to you when you shopped. It’s just that kind of moment. The two proceeded with their own day after that and didn’t expect to meet the other anymore or make any contact.</p><p>Their second meeting was what marking the start of their friendship. It was on the orientation day for the new students. Yena and her group of friends in the student councils were the one taking care of introducing the school, creating some games and even courage test to increase the bond between the new students and also the seniors, basically the typical everything . That’s when their second meeting happened. Definitely, Yuri caught her eyes when she stood in front of the group of new students, briefing them on the activities for the day and Yena could see the shock on Yuri’s face while she could just smile knowingly. </p><p>During the orientation, Yena and Yuri got closer. Yuri asked a lot of things about the school to Yena, literally everything she could ask to Yena. They also realised how much they clicked the moment they started talking. The talk about school ended up with getting to know one another. Their new friendship surprised everyone around them, from how quick it grew and they definitely didn’t seem like the people who just talked from that day. It’s like the two had known each other forever. By the end of that day, Yuri had turned into Yena’s favorite junior and Yuri gained a new friend.</p><p>Yena and Yuri became best friend easily after that. The two were pretty much glued together. The only time others didn’t see them together was when they were having class. At a glance, people would think that they’re actually a couple when in fact, they’re not. </p><p>Yuri learnt about Yena a lot. Yuri learnt that despite Yena was an outgoing person, Yena was much more coward than she showed and the older got anxious easily especially when the older was left alone. The older was also terrible in showing how she truly felt and definitely a terrible liar. As much as Yena was a really good speaker, there were times when Yena would jumble on her words or her words were too difficult for others to comprehend. Yena loved to play games which Yuri would occasionally watch when the older was playing or accompany the older played after Yena taught her.</p><p>Not only was Yuri the one learning a lot about Yena, Yena also learnt a lot about Yuri. Yuri was a cute bratty girl, a great singer too. Yuri loved sweets, just like Yena and spicy food was definitely a no to her diet. Yuri’s hobby other than singing was sleeping. Yuri tend to let her emotion got the best of her. If the younger made a mistake, Yuri would dwell way too long on it rather than moving on as fast as one could, just like she was. Just like the negative feelings got onto Yuri easily, the positive too. Yuri could get excited over the smallest thing and could talk for hours about things she loved. </p><p>For a first year, Yuri was a famous one. It wasn’t hard to know with the amount of suitors coming for the seniors or her peers. She was known as the melodious princess because of her beauty and sweet voice. Not to mention, Yuri was in the student council too which boost her popularity even more, especially being the closest one to the most popular student at school, Yena — the student council president herself.</p><p>Meanwhile, for Yena, she had always been the popular one at school for being the cool and friendly person. Basically, everyone at school knew who Yena was. Yena had a lot of fans but that was it. When people thought that someone like Yena would have a lot of boyfriends or girlfriends, Yena was the complete opposite. Yena didn’t catch any feelings towards anyone until Yuri came. She didn’t even know when she started to fall for the younger. She only realised her feelings for the younger when Yuri told her that she was dating a star basketball player from their school, a third year whom Yuri asked her about a few times for her opinion. All Yena knew was that the guy was a good person so that was what she told Yuri.</p><p>Yena remembered the pain in her heart with the news and she congratulated Yuri for it, remembering how she masked the pain with a smile on her face which she hoped wasn’t way too awkward for Yuri to take a notice on what she was feeling. Nevertheless, never once Yena avoid Yuri or her boyfriend after that. She stayed the same, pretending her feelings for Yuri didn’t exist and remained as the younger’s best friend and sister. Nothing changed because she never planned to tell Yuri how she felt towards the younger. Call her a coward but she preferred it to be that way rather than losing the friendship that she had with Yuri.</p><p>The broke up didn’t really seem like a break up, according to Yena. It happened on the graduation day and Yuri didn’t even look sad. Maybe Yuri hide how she felt from Yena but Yena wouldn’t force Yuri to talk about it if the younger didn’t want to. For certain, there wasn’t anything that was out of ordinary in Yena’s eyes. Even so, being Yuri’s best friend, she was obligated to make sure Yuri was fine. So, Yena stuck with Yuri for the whole day, in spite of the younger’s protests, and dragged the younger around to have fun which ended up in karaoke room for hours as Yuri sang her heart out and Yena would sing along occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On Yuri’s second year, nothing changed except for the part that Yena made Yuri the student council vice president and Yuri got herself a girlfriend, named Ryujin. That person wasn’t a complete stranger as Ryujin was Yuri’s classmate. Yena still knew the person although they never talked much and Yena definitely saw Ryujin a few times whenever she visited Yuri for council’s purpose or just chilling with the younger, but somehow this second relationship of Yuri tortured Yena a lot more than the first one, most probably because Yena was much aware on how she felt towards Yuri.</p><p>However, her feelings towards Yuri, no one knew about it other than herself. If just one person knew about it, she knew it would travel to Yuri’s ears easily, knowing most of her friends were a blabbermouth. None of them could keep a secret. In the past, they would get teased for how close they were but luckily it stopped whenever Yuri dated if not it would be extremely uncomfortable for Yena.</p><p>Yena thought of telling Yuri her feelings before she graduated, knowing it’s the last year for her to be together with Yuri, but still it never could leave her lips. All Yena could do was to swallow that three words of love back down her throat every single time whenever those words threatened to escape from her lips. Occasionally, she would scribble it on her book when those words came up into her mind from catching the sight of Yuri at certain moment. There were times when she didn’t have paper to write on, she would just trace the words with her finger against her lap. It started since then, her silent confession — the confession that she never had the courage to utter.</p><p>Slowly, it turned into a habit of hers. However, lately that habit evolved into a slightly more courageous one. It started with Yena at least wanted to be able to tell Yuri how she felt, even if it’s not verbally and Yena picked the time when Yuri fell asleep against her shoulder on their bus ride home, instead of tracing those three words on her lap, like how she always did, she traced it on Yuri’s back. At first, it was so nerve-racking that every stir came from Yuri after it scared the hell out of her but now, she was on the phase of where she didn’t really care about it, knowing Yuri always had such a full and sound sleep. All she could do was silently traced her confession on Yuri’s back during their bus ride home when Yuri was asleep in her arms during the time when Ryujin couldn’t accompany Yuri home. </p><p>Yena still spent time studying together with Yuri in the library or the student council’s room, the activity they started from the second semester on Yuri’s first year. Yena would help with Yuri’s study to sometimes watching Yuri falling asleep when the younger worked on the homework. When that happened, Yena would just take off the jacket to her school uniform and covered Yuri with it until the time she needed to wake Yuri up. Yena also would walk Yuri to the music club if Ryujin didn't do so. Besides, that's their routine before any of Yuri's partner came in between them.</p><p>Yena’s third year was still filled with a lot of fun in spite of unrequited love for Yuri. Yena’s routine with Yuri was the same although she sort of became the third wheel now for most of the activity. She did gave Yuri and Ryujin space by not purposely looking for Yuri unless Yuri did so and dragged her in her outing with Ryujin. If others were in her shoes, they definitely would avoid Yuri but not her.</p><p>Just like that, it’s Yena’s graduation, it brought mixed feelings to the two, afraid that they would lose the friendship they had. Yuri came to congratulate her. They took pictures and spent the rest of the day together. They went to eat, shopping, playing in the arcade and they also made a promise to stay in contact with one another. Still, that confession never left Yena’s lips. What was left of that day once again was Yena’s silent one, written on Yuri’s back when Yuri was asleep. The last one, that’s what Yena told herself that day and she would let go of her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yena and Yuri kept their friendship. They called each other for an entire year since it’s hard to meet up with Yena studying in the university and Yuri was still in high school because their schedules were completely different. Yuri told Yena on how she was picked as the student council president, succeeding her on one of the calls. Yena felt proud and happy for the younger as she could hear Yuri’s excitement during the call. </p><p>The two made sure to never skip a day without calling one another, in spite of the constant texting. Even during exam week, they kept it. To be honest, the calls and texts were what Yena always waiting for, especially when the day was so tiring and hard on her. Then, another realisation hit her. When Yena thought she could erase and let go of her feelings for Yuri, she totally couldn’t. This unrequited feelings for Yuri remained and only grew stronger when they were apart.</p><p>Somewhen during Yena’s first year of university, Yuri called Yena one afternoon, somewhen after lunch to tell Yena that she had broken up with Ryujin. Just like the first break up, Yuri didn’t sound any different and Yena even turned it into a video call instead of the usual voice call to make sure Yuri didn’t hide how she truly felt. Yena skipped all of her afternoon classes after that and went to look for Yuri. She got scolded by the younger because of skipping classes but she couldn’t care much. It’s the time when Yuri needed her most. So, she made sure that Yuri had fun to forget about her heart break. They spent time together on their favourite coffee shop, simply becoming that source of comfort for Yuri before going to the karaoke per Yuri’s request. The younger at least had fun singing and dancing, even dragging Yena to sing and dance along.   </p><p>Little did Yena know, that break up happened because Yuri had decided something, realising something that she was so blind of all this time, leaving her to ponder about it for months. Yuri got knocked into her senses when she accidentally woke up in the middle of their last bus ride, the bus ride on Yena’s graduation, when she felt what Yena wrote on her back that day. Yena’s confession that was never spoken.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s the last month of winter and the last month for everyone to dress warmly in thick coats and jackets or sweaters. It’s also marked as the end of the fifth year for Yena knowing Yuri. Time indeed flies so fast that the start of the sixth year was already there, right in front of their eyes. </p><p>During these five years, Yena’s feelings for Yuri never changed ever since her realisation about it and she still never had that courage to tell it to Yuri. Losing their friendship was always her main concern. She didn’t think she could survive without Yuri around her. So, if she must sacrifice her feelings, she would do that without a doubt.</p><p>Just like their usual ride home, which resumed after Yuri followed her to study in the same university, the two picked the second row seat from the back and Yuri would always sit inside, near the window while Yena kept the younger safe by sitting on the aisle side. The moment the drive started Yuri would look at the view for a while and talked to Yena especially when the younger wasn’t tired, but if Yuri was tired, the talk would last only for a while before Yuri clinging to the older, head resting on Yena’s shoulder, not long after that Yuri would usually fall asleep. The only difference in the ride would be now they’re on their way back home from university instead of high school. </p><p>Halfway through the ride, after knowing Yuri was fast asleep, Yena would shift her arm and wrapped it around Yuri’s, keeping Yuri safe in her hold, just in case of the sudden braking by the driver. This moment was what Yena loved the most. It’s the only moment she could think that Yuri was her girlfriend. Small bitter smile left her lips at the thoughts. If only she had the courage to tell Yuri.</p><p>Yena knew at any time this moment could end. She experienced those twice when she watched Yuri dating during high school. She couldn’t say anything but letting go of her seat for Yuri’s significant other during those time and ended up sitting on the last row of seat and became the third wheel. During those time, she would just stared out of the window and pretended not to see a thing on what’s going on in front of her, sometimes she even picked a seat on the front, just so she wouldn’t see the affectionate moment between Yuri and her exes.</p><p>As Yena was deep in her thoughts, unconsciously she traced those three words on Yuri’s jacket, the words which ingrained so deep inside of her that she wanted to tell Yuri for years. The habit that she didn’t know still remained after not doing it for a year. What woke her up from her trance was when she felt Yuri’s finger traced on her back. At first, she thought Yuri only stirred in her sleep but when she felt that Yuri was actually writing, she tried to pay attention to it.</p><p>‘I love you too.’</p><p>That’s when Yena froze on her seat. She didn’t know what she should say or do. Then, she felt movement on her shoulder. She was too scared in looking at Yuri and the younger didn’t have any plan on looking away, letting Yena to take her time. Taking a deep breath once, Yena pulled her courage to look at Yuri. It’s all or nothing now. </p><p>“Why unnie never say a thing?”</p><p>Yena only gave Yuri a small smile, slightly biting her lower lip. </p><p>“Don’t wanna break our friendship. That’s why.” </p><p>“Not gonna say it now?” Yuri asked and Yena shook her head. To Yena’s surprise, Yuri didn’t demand nor press on that matter.</p><p>“Someday. But, is that true?” Yuri gave Yena a nod as a confirmation. </p><p>So, Yena traced a question on Yuri’s back, the question that she had been meaning to ask if she managed to say those words. The younger was silent when she felt Yena’s writing on her back and concentrated on making out what words were written.</p><p>‘Be my valentine?’</p><p>Yena saw Yuri’s face showing seriousness at first before it was replaced with the playfulness that the younger always had. The glint on Yuri’s eyes was playful and a smirk came on Yuri’s face upon seeing the nervousness on Yena’s face upon the wait. So, Yuri decided to torture the older a little while longer, waiting for a few seconds longer. Yuri didn’t say anything though and decided to copy what Yena did as a way to answer to Yena’s question.</p><p>‘Absolutely.’</p><p>Yuri saw Yena’s face broke into a huge smile after knowing what Yuri’s reply was, showing how happy Yena was. Yena didn’t expect that the day for Yuri to return her feelings to come. Hell, She didn’t expect Yuri to even know about it and here it was, unfolding in the most unexpected way for her. Meanwhile, Yuri was just as happy, heart racing and giddy from how she was feeling right now. </p><p>Truth be told, Yuri had been waiting for quite some time, thinking of when to confront Yena about it. She had been noticing Yena’s habit for quite some time and during those time, she kept it to herself and thought of how she felt towards the older. When she had sorted out her feelings to the older, seeing everything in a whole new perspective, she waited for the confession that never came. She got nothing but that silent one, the one Yena did when the older thought she was asleep. So, she was extremely happy for getting such positive outcome after she courageously wrote a reply to Yena’s silent confession. Despite the confession was still a silent one, it’s fine to her. She could wait for Yena, just like how Yena waited for her all this time, keeping her feelings to herself.</p><p>Once again, Yena wrote ‘I love you’ on Yuri’s back as she still couldn’t get the words out of her mouth. A second later, she felt Yuri wrote the same thing on her back. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. Yeah, this was enough. No words needed. This small and cheesy action was enough to show one another how they felt, the sincere feelings they had for one another. Yena also had decided that she would just let all of her actions speak for her since she was extremely terrible with words and lucky for her, she got her feelings returned by the younger because of her cowardly move. She might not be able to say those three words just yet as it was being silenced for way too long but she knew one day she would be able to declared that out loud for Yuri to hear. For now, she would stick on her silent confession that Yuri didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>It was cheesy. It was a coward move, an old one too. Nevertheless, it did what Yena couldn’t do all this time which was to get the words out of her mouth. Yuri didn’t seem to mind too, knowing it’s a way for Yena to express how she felt and also how the older tend to keep things in, especially things regarding feelings and emotion rather than letting it out. Regardless of what the reason it might be, that silent confession was enough for the two to profess their love for one another. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleeping Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Yena, being the amazing girlfriend, handling Yuri's sleeping habits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who didn’t know Jo Yuri and Choi Yena. Jo Yuri was the daughter of a couple of famous musician and a music producer. She was well known to possess the most melodious voice at school and really talented in music related subjects. She won various trophies and awards from joining any music competition, starting from singing, musical instruments like piano, drum, and more, to song writing. Meanwhile, Choi Yena was the daughter of the CEO of Choi Hotels and Resorts. Choi Yena was good in sports and dancing. She could play guitar and often could be seen playing it for her girlfriend.</p><p>Other than getting known for their famous background and being the power couple, the two were pretty famous for their sweet habit and the students loved to see that so much. The students even became the fans of the couple. The two circle’s of friends though, found it really annoying and they had their own reason for that, especially to Yuri’s sleeping habits.</p><p>Everyone also knew how much Yuri loves sleeping. It’s a common knowledge. It’s easy to find Yuri huddled up in a jacket as she slept on wherever she found comfortable. The rule whenever one found sleeping Yuri wasnot to try to wake Yuri up or one would face the wrath of Yuri which was really scary according to those who had experienced it before as the usually cute and adorable hamster would turn extremely grumpy. There’s only one exception though which was if that person waking Yuri up was Choi Yena, the lover of the hamster. In conclusion, if one saw sleeping Yuri around, just ignored the hamster.</p><p>If one thought that they could handle the wrath of Yuri. Don’t even try with Yena. Yena might be funny and chill for most of the time compared to Yuri but if one annoyed or disturbed Yuri’s sleep, they basically wouldn’t have their peace. Although those only applied to their close friends as others were too scared in trying to do that because mostly would just scurry away just with the glare from either one of them. Besides, it wasn’t exactly a good idea to look for trouble with student council members.</p><p>The circle of friends that was mentioned earlier was the other 10 members of the student council. Eunbi, the president of the student council, was the daughter of the CEO of Kwon Entertainment and the school that they were studying in was founded by her family, her great grandfather to be exact which now turned into one of the best private schools. Hyewon, Eunbi’s girlfriend and Yena’s best friend, was the daughter of the CEO of Kang Food Factory. Chaeyeon, the Vice President of the student council, was the daughter of a famous ballerina and hip hop dancer.Sakura, Chayeon’s girlfriend, was a transfer student from Japan and her father owned a game company. Chaewon was Yena’s roommate. She entered the school from the music scholarship. Minju, Chaewon’s girlfriend and also Yuri’s best friend, was the smartest and kindest person at school. She entered the school with a scholarship as well. One more thing, Minju was also one of the most beautiful girls at school. Hitomi and Nako were two best friends that came to Korea together to look for new experience and challenge themselves to find 10 sisters in that new country. Yujin got to the school from sports scholarship and now becoming Yena’s partner in crime, the friend that would always stand by Yena’s side. Lastly, Wonyoung was the daughter of a couple of famous artists. She’s too smart for her young age and an expert in language. She was fluent in at least four languages and she’s adding more to her list.</p><p>The twelve of them lived in the same dorm too, making them inseparable. It all came from Eunbi’s idea, being one of the richest among them. She never met people that clicked with her so easily and felt so comfortable with. By now she counted all of them as family. So, she bought an 8-bedroom-house near the school for all of them to live in which made all of their life much happier and fun.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie...” Yuri walked towards Hyewon. The sleepiness could be seen on Yuri’s face.</p><p>“No. Just no.” Hyewon quickly said, already could guess what Yuri wanted from her.</p><p>“Unnie... let me hug you to sleep.”</p><p>“Told you it’s a no.” Hyewon said, not because Yena would get jealous but it’s for the reason that she could got trapped for hours since she couldn’t wake Yuri up without Yuri being mad with her.</p><p>“Go find your girlfriend.” Hyewon told Yuri, not looking at Yuri or she would change her mind.</p><p>“Yena Unnie is still busy.” Yuri muttered with a pout, sitting next to Hyewon, shoulders slightly raised as she lowered her head slightly, the posture whenever the younger was down. If Yena saw it, the older would definitely ask for the cause of it and if it was because someone was mean to her, Yena wouldn’t let that person live.</p><p>“You should just bring a pillow with you.”</p><p>“Who brings a pillow to school?” Yuri retorted, lips pouted as the younger started to sulk.</p><p>“You’re being a grumpy brat again.” Hyewon sighed, literally complained at the younger whom she counted as her little sister. Even if she was complaining, she still opened her arms for Yuri, letting the younger hug her by the waist and started to lean on her.</p><p>At that time, Hyewon caught gaze with Yena who walked pass by. Hyewon glared at Yena and tilted her head down to point to the younger who already had her eyes closed. Hyewon saw Yena’s playful smile before her best friend raised her index finger, telling her that it was just for a while longer before disappearing from her view once more. That’s the second time Hyewon sighed before she decided to continue what she was doing earlier and she stayed as still as she could while she checked her phone. Seriously though, only Yena had such patience to handle Yuri and just like how only Yuri that could control Yena’s energy.</p><p>Lucky enough, Yena was true to her words and Hyewon saw Yena walking into the student council’s room, their hideout in a way, given with their title as the members in it. At that time, Yuri was already sound asleep and Yena placed a finger to her lips, telling Hyewon not to make a sound. She didn’t want anything to disturb the younger’s sleep.</p><p>Everyone should salute Yena in dealing with Yuri, Yena never once complained when the younger came towards her and clung to the older for hours when she slept. Amazing enough to those looking, Yena always managed to do her work with Yuri sleeping against her.</p><p>Gently Yena poked Yuri’s cheek and the younger only stirred. Yena chuckled softly as she found Yuri was being so adorable. Hyewon could only glare at Yena, wanting her best friend to take her girlfriend away from her. Yena poked Yuri’s cheek once more, ignoring the glare and leaned a bit closer to the younger.</p><p>“Time to wake up.” Yena whispered as to not to startle the younger and called Yuri’s name softly for a few times.</p><p>Yuri slightly stirred and Yena could see Yuri started to pout, a sign that the younger started to wake up. Yeah, that’s the least she learnt about Yuri’s sleeping habits and she got more.</p><p>“Baby, I’m here.” Yena whispered and after a few seconds, Yuri opened her eyes and sleepily looked at Yena.</p><p>Hyewon was soon forgotten as Yuri was like a puppy finally met her owner and directly hugged Yena by her neck which made Yena laughed.</p><p>“Baby, at least let me sit first.” Yena chuckled, being uncomfortable with the position and she could hear Hyewon laughing by her side who was now finally free from Yuri’s hold.</p><p>Yuri didn’t let go of her hold on Yena’s neck and Yena did her best to pull the nearby chair to sit on.</p><p>“No.” Yuri stubbornly said.</p><p>So, Yena just let Yuri cling to her. Once she managed to pull the chair, she sat down with Yuri climbing to sit on her lap soon enough. Yuri leaned her head against Yena’s shoulder and hugged Yena’s waist as Yuri already had her eyes closed the moment Yena checked on Yuri. Yuri tried to continue her sleep now in the arms of her most favorite person. It didn’t take long as Yuri’s breathing started to calm down as her body relaxed in Yena’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri did it again!!!!!” Nako whined as she got out of her room, finding most of the unnies sitting on the couch, talking, gaming or doing their assignments.</p><p>The attention shifted from their own activity earlier towards Nako who was fuming. Nako made her way to the living room just across her bedroom towards her unnies.</p><p>“Eunbi unnie, can’t I just change my roommate?” Nako filed her complaint towards the oldest in the room.</p><p>“As much as I love you, you can’t. We have decided that with a pull of paper back then.”</p><p>“Then do something with Yuri. I’ll end up bruised up if it continues like this.” Nako took a seat on the couch, joining the unnies.</p><p>“Her competition is in a few days. She’s just stressed out. Cut her off some slack.” Yena casually answered.</p><p>Trashing the bed was one of Yuri’s habit whenever she was stressed out or under pressure. Nako unfortunately turn into the victim for most of the time, being the roommate. Minju happened to experience the same thing when Yuri accidentally fell asleep in Minju’s room, getting punched and pushed off the bed. There was even once that Yuri trashed around when sleeping in Hyewon’s arms in the living room and Yuri almost fell off but luckily Yena came back home in time and directly made a run towards the two because Hyewon was struggling in keeping Yuri still. Yena placed her hand on Yuri’s back to stop the younger from falling off and Hyewon was never even more grateful for it. Those were just a few of the stories regarding that habit of Yuri.</p><p>“Unnie, it’s easy for you to say that. You never experience what we have.” Nako sighed.</p><p>Yena wasn’t exactly never experienced it. She did. It’s just that people tend to forget about it after it no longer happened to her. It used to happen to her, on the early days of their friendship. According to Yena, others only didn’t spend time to understand what caused Yuri to do that or finding a way to soothe the younger when Yuri started to trash around. Yena got hit a few times on her face, her nose especially. She got elbowed a few times on her neck, cheek or jawline before. She experienced a headbutt from Yuri too if others never. She definitely got kicked before too. So, if they wanted to compare misfortunes in Yuri’s habit, she could say that she had experienced all but it’s not exactly something to be compared with.</p><p>Since her friends had forgotten about her old days and thought that she never experienced that, they thought she had an extraordinary skills and kinda surprising to them. In fact, she only paid attention to that particular habit, like what might trigger it in a way and she realised that Yuri only trashed around when there’s important schedules that made her stressful. After that, she tried to figure out way to calm Yuri down when she was like that. She tried a lot of things until it was settled in humming some songs, hugging the younger tighter and now giving a lingering kiss on the younger’s forehead.</p><p>“Hmm… since Eunbi unnie doesn’t allow me to be Yuri’s roommate, or be in the room with Yuri without supervision, I definitely couldn’t help you.” Yena shrugged and playfully glared at Eunbi. “The unfairness in this whole situation, how could unnie and Hyewon be roommate. Chaeyeon and Sakura too while I couldn’t”</p><p>“Chaeyeon is perfectly responsible. If you and Yuri being grouped up together, I know a huge mess is going to happen. You two are like the troublemakers here.” Eunbi told Yena, knowing how the duck was the real source of hype among them.</p><p>“You being roommate with Chaewon is already noisy enough. I couldn’t even imagine how it would be if you and Yuri are.” Hyewon told Yena, knowing some of them had been complaining to Yena and Chaewon about it for a few times.</p><p>“Why it suddenly turned into roasting me session?” Yena lay down on the carpeted floor and pouted.</p><p>“So, how to deal with Yuri?” Nako asked around, wanting to get back to her sleep as fast as she could.</p><p>“Hug her to sleep.” Yena told Nako the solution to her problem.</p><p>“No.” Nako quickly retorted, couldn’t believe what she just heard. It’s not like she didn’t want to hug Yuri. She would if Yuri needed consolation but hugging Yuri to sleep, that’s just so not her.</p><p>“You ask for a solution and I’ve told you.” Yena shrugged and raised her hand a bit to reach the coffee table nearby to take her phone. She took it and started to play with it.</p><p>“Eunbi unnie, can’t I sleep with Wonyoung, Yujin, Hitomi or Minju. Honestly anyone is fine as long as I don’t get hit by Yuri.” Nako told Eunbi, seeking for refugee in others’ room.</p><p>“The others are asleep right?” Eunbi asked and she could see Chaeyeon nodded, followed with Sakura whose eyes were glued to the gaming device in her hands, sitting side by side with Hyewon who seemingly played the same game.</p><p>“Hmm… fine. Exception just for today.” Eunbi said after massaging her temple. “Yena and Nako swap room just for today.”</p><p>“Yay!!” Nako and Yena cheered but for two different reason. One was getting her freedom while the other was just happy to spend time cuddling with her girlfriend.</p><p>“Time to sleep!!!” Nako ran towards Yena and Chaewon’s room while Yena was already on her feet, her game forgotten as she made way to Nako’s room.</p><p>Eunbi shook her head, looking at her two sisters. She wasn’t that cruel anyway. She knew the pressure Yuri was feeling as the younger was on the final stage of the competition and the huge pressure Yuri must have felt from it. So, why not sending Yena to Yuri to help Yuri destress, the person who knew how to handle Yuri when she’s that way? Eunbi watched Yena and Nako got into the room before working on her assignments once more in peace.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>If one think that disturbing Yuri’s sleep was terrifying, don’t even try with disturbing Yena’s sleep because one would definitely face Yuri’s wrath. It’s weirdly fascinating in a sense at how Yuri would always wake up upon the slightest sound whenever Yena accidentally fell asleep while hugging the younger.</p><p>Often time, one could find Yuri sleeping while sitting on Yena’s lap as Yuri hugged the older with Yena playing some games, doing her homework or reading. Yena would mostly greet everyone with sleeping Yuri against her. It’s no longer a weird view. In fact, if they didn’t see Yuri sleeping against Yena, that would be the weird one.</p><p>That didn’t erase the chance of Yena falling asleep though, especially when Yena was tired from her whole day activities or getting bored from reading or doing her homework. Just like every other person, Yena would be wide awake if she was getting excited with her game.</p><p>Whenever Yena fell asleep, she would most of the time rested her cheek against the top of Yuri’s head and occasionally rested her chin on Yuri’s shoulder. It depends on which position would be more comfortable to her. Even so, during her sleep, Yena would make sure to have an arm wrapped around Yuri’s waist, to keep the younger safe.</p><p>No one knew the reason but it just happened when Minju and Yujin got home and didn’t know that the two fell asleep on the living room. Minju laughed loudly at Yujin’s joke and the next thing happened, they found Yuri glaring at them.</p><p>“If Yena Unnie woke up, I wouldn’t let both of you live peacefully.” Yuri said softly but scarily loud enough for Minju and Yujin to hear and the words pierced them so hard that they sent chills down to their spine.</p><p>Ever since then, they made sure to stay as quiet as possible if they saw Yena asleep because most of the time, they would already see Yuri looking at whomever that intruded their peace. It’s kinda scary especially Yuri mostly would peek from Yena’s shoulder.</p><p>“You know, you better not take a nap when Yuri’s asleep. She’s scary.” Minju said when they gathered up to have dinner together.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. It’s almost like a horror movie.” Yujin added.</p><p>“Well… I can’t help you with that. My baby is only being protective here.” Yena chuckled while Yuri would just pout while glaring at their friends from the complaints and clinging to Yena again. Yena would wrap her arm around Yuri’s shoulder and playfully ran her thumb on Yuri’s fluffy cheek to make the younger smile. Yena knew their friend meant no harm and just wanted to tease Yuri.</p><p>“You pampered her too much.” Hyewon sighed, slightly shaking her head.</p><p>Yena just shrugged, not bothered much with it while she watched Yuri stuck her tongue out at Hyewon and Hyewon pretended not to see it.</p><p>“Just make sure you play as much game as possible, so we don’t need to face your angry hamster.” Eunbi said.</p><p>“Don’t encourage her, unnie.” Chaeyeon quickly said, knowing how Yena would just end up playing nonstop like her girlfriend, Sakura.</p><p>“Yes, don’t unnie.” Yuri agreed with Chaeyeon, knowing Yena would neglect resting which she definitely wouldn’t want that for Yena.</p><p>“Alright. Just go sleep in your own room and no more scaring others.” Eunbi rephrased what she said earlier but just got ignored by Yena and Yuri as the two definitely wouldn’t listen to Eunbi regarding that. Nothing or no-onecould stop them from being protective about one another and that including their friends. Yena and Yuri only shrugged as they looked into each other’s eyes with a smile. The rest of them just sighed, knowing that it’s pretty much useless.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There’s a reason for Yuri loving to sleep in Yena’s arms. How she was so attached to Yena’s embrace. The first time, it’s experimental. She was too tired and the closest person to her was Yena. So, asking for Yena’s permission to lean against the older to sleep, which was granted easily by the older, Yuri leaned against Yena and fell asleep in a snap of finger, as usual.</p><p>It wasn’t surprising at all to their circle of friends, how Yuri decided to take a nap wherever or whenever she could. For Yuri, she needed her beauty sleep and recharged her energy whenever possible, place wasn’t a problem until one day she woke up in Yena’s arms while the older was playing some game, definitely looking confused with the whole position. The only thing Yena said to her was, “You look so uncomfortable leaning on my shoulder. Hope you don’t mind. It’s easier for me to play too.”</p><p>That day left Yuri shy and flustered. She didn’t dare to create a move, not wanting Yena to lose her game. She stayed in Yena’s arms like that while watching Yena played and occasionally asked the older about the game which Yena explained excitedly to Yuri. It also made Yuri more self conscious and felt her heart slightly raced at the close proximity she had with Yena.</p><p>She definitely brushed it off at first, thinking how crazy she was, until she couldn’t help but trying to recall how it felt when Yena hugged her to sleep whenever she tried to sleep at night. It always left her excited. One night, she let out a squeal before her face was greeted with a pillow.</p><p>“Sleep and stop being noisy.” That’s what Nako told her and Yuri pouted before hugging the pillow, still thinking about Yena but silently this time. Yuri ended up sleeping with a smile on her face.</p><p>Yuri’s habit didn’t change. What changed was that Yuri did her best to only look for Yena when she tried to take a nap. Yena didn’t bother much with it and just welcomed Yuri to do so. Yuri definitely knew Yena’s cluelessness and she was aware that she was using it to her advantage way too much. Yuri would always sit on Yena’s lap after she woke up and watched what the older was doing. Yena also never felt bothered with it when others would probably push Yuri away already. One of the reasons on why Yuri liked to find Yena for it.</p><p>Yena was reading a book one day with Yuri sleeping her arms. Little did Yuri know, it would be the end of Yena’s cluelessness. Yuri stirred as a sign she’s waking up. Yuri moved a bit before slowly straightened up herself and peeked on what Yena was reading. Yuri didn’t find anything out of ordinary at first until she saw the highlighted words on the book.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What does our cuddles mean?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yuri found Yena looked at her expectantly. A smile adorned her face. Yena’s eyes felt so warm and full of love and for the first time, Yuri felt lost in it. Yuri forgot about everything until she heard a flip of page and she forced herself to tear her gaze away from Yena to look what’s in store in the book.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You definitely don’t know what you make me feel every single time.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yena then flipped another page after a while and this time Yuri saw a handwritten word like ‘duck’ and ‘hamster’ in the book. Yena’s handwriting, of course. The reason was that there weren’t those words in the novel.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Could this duck have the privilege to hold the hamster for more days to come?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yuri let out a chuckle after reading it. Then, a soft ‘of course’ left Yuri’s lips to answer it. For sure, her smile couldn’t be erased from her face. She felt so light and she never felt this kind of happiness. Her heart thumped hard in her chest at what Yena did. When Yena flipped to the next page, Yuri could see how Yena’s finger slightly trembled, knowing that the older must be nervous.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“More than best friend. Do you feel the same?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yuri bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling too much and she turned to her side to look at the older. The nervousness was obvious. The older was always so transparent anyway. It’s not hard to read how the older felt. Ending the older’s torture was easy, Yuri simply wrapped her arms around Yena’s neck and Yuri felt Yena’s relaxing in Yuri’s hold.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Things didn’t always work in one way. In this case, not only Yuri, Yena also loved to have Yuri in her arms or to stay in Yuri’s arms when she accidentally fell asleep. She never expect Yuri’s to affect her that much, at first. She really enjoyed to have Yuri’s presence because of how much the younger could calm her, giving her such positive effect. That applied when she was sleeping, relaxing or when she was upset or too hyped up. With Yuri around, those never-ending bubbling of energy that she had, just calmed in a snap as the younger easily controlled it. Simply put it, Yuri brought peace to her.</p><p>The more time they spent together, the more Yena didn’t want to part from the younger. It’s like Yuri had charmed her from the day she offered her shoulder for the younger that slowly changed her perspective in looking at Yuri.</p><p>How in sync they were, wasn’t a doubt. Their way of thinking, taste in food and music was so similar that blew their mind at times. Still, they enjoyed it and brought them closer, making them best friends. When Yuri’s habit that brought annoyance to others didn’t bother her and instead making her as the one accepting Yuri, she believed that she was only doing what best friends do. Until one day, she ended up watching sleeping Yuri, being mesmerized by the younger when she took a little break from her game but ended up forgetting about the device in her hand.</p><p>Days passed with Yena discovering her feelings for Yuri that grew even more. Trying to think of way to confess, she decided to use the new novel she just bought to read. She even amazed with her brilliance. For the first time, she felt creative. Just what love do to her.</p><p>Lucky enough, her confession ended up in a good way. If not, how awkward it would be. After that, it made the two turned inseparable and no one even needed to ask about it because when they saw the two, they directly knew that they were dating by then. The look in their eyes couldn’t lie. The way their fingers intertwined most of the time or how the two basically cling towards one another, just another proof.</p><p>The two learned more of their habits since then. Yuri knew what she loved most which was Yena’s comforting warmth, that’s why whenever Yuri slept in Yena’s arms, she would make sure to hug the older as tight as she could and be as close as she could to the older. Another one would be listening to the comforting lull of Yena’s heartbeat that tend to easily hypnotise her to sleep. The heartbeat that would pace up upon her first contact with the older before slowly calming down after she settled up properly and Yena got used to her presence.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yena’s favorite was Yuri’s comforting scent. So, whenever Yena fell asleep, one could see how Yena would lean her face closer to Yuri. Sometimes, one could even find Yena fell asleep while kissing the top of Yuri’s head and when that happened, Yuri would remain on her spot and the younger wouldn’t even move an inch and a small smile would creep on her face.</p><p>Yena also had this habit that Yuri had learnt from waking up a few times whenever Yena accidentally fell asleep. The older would always made a small grasp on her shirt if Yena felt her move. To Yuri, it’s a sign of the older to make sure she didn’t fall and remained in the older’s arms. That’s also what made Yuri realised that she wouldn’t be able to find someone better than Yena because Yuri did count it as Yena was protecting her even in her sleep, as it had slipped into their level of subconsciousness, the need to protect one another.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yena just came back from abroad, having vacation with her family. She didn’t even bother to change and left her suitcase in the corner, to directly join Yuri who was sleeping on the couch. She climbed it and seemingly Yuri felt some movement on the couch which made the younger opened her eyes slightly and found Yena.</p><p>“I miss you.” Yuri sleepily mumbled and already moved to scoot closer to Yena.</p><p>“Me too.” Came Yena’s soft reply as she hugged Yuri close to her, closing her eyes to get some sleep too as she felt really tired.</p><p>The two fell asleep soon enough in the arms of one another. They definitely had tiny smile on their face. Yuri’s hands gripped on Yena’s clothes tightly, a habit she developed when she missed the older way too much. Yena hugged Yuri tightly against her, her nose left a fleeting touch on the top of Yuri’s head as Yena’s lips pressed a lingering kiss on Yuri’s forehead. Yena definitely missed this, the feelings that only Yuri could give.</p><p>Chaeyeon came out of the room and smiled finding Yuri and Yena sleeping on the couch. Chaeyeon knew how much Yuri missed Yena and basically had restless sleep because of the lacking of Yena’s presence around. They could help around but it never worked as well as when it was with Yena.</p><p>“Chaeyeon! Let’s go!” Eunbi shouted as the people in the house decided to get out together but Chaeyeon quickly placed a finger on her lips when she saw how Yuri slightly tensed up afraid that Eunbi’s shouting might wake Yuri up. Lucky enough, Yuri didn’t as Yuri was too exhausted. None of them wanted to face Yuri’s wrath. In this situation, if Yuri indeed woke up, they would definitely die as Yuri was already in bad mood for a few days and not to mention disturbing the good sleep that she just got.</p><p>“Yena is back and they’re asleep. Let’s just leave them be.” Chaeyeon softly whispered and she could see others nodded.</p><p>Sakura stood behind Chaeyeon for quite some time and definitely watched over Yena and Yuri too. Everyone took a peek on the two and just smiled before they walked out together. Eunbi being the last person, she decided to turn off the light in the living room for the sleeping couple whom didn’t care about the world but being in each other’s arms from having days of restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The habits might change or new ones would be created as time passed. However, the two would agree on one thing, the way it felt when they were being in each other’s arms wouldn’t change. It would sound like a nonsense, there wasn’t something like that. It could change, one of them could get bored of it. Nevertheless, Yuri and Yena was never be more certain to tell them that they would be the living proof of how it wouldn’t change at all because Yena couldn’t picture herself without Yuri and Yuri was the same. Besides, the two were sure that others who questioned about that meant that they never felt what the couple had. Safe, warm and homey.</p><p>Before they found home in each other arms, they pretty much would laugh at that statement. How could that be true? There wasn’t such thing. It’s impossible to find home in others. However, when they found it in each other, they profoundly understood what it meant, because it was no longer words uttered, it’s far more than that. It’s that indescribable sense of comfort that they felt in the deepest of their heart and soul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>